The Hunter Effect
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: Two new Hunter recruits show up wanting jobs, but the problem is, that they were Bounty Hunters before they came! What interest does Sigma have in the human, Nikkoru? No one knows, but it couldn't be good...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This story's going to be a long time in the works, as it's just a pet story of mine. Some of which, I play out with some of my friends, some of which, comes entirely from my imagination. This story is a definite 'M' rating, for various reasons, mostly of which is sexual situations, and language. This story is set in the MegaManX storyline and some characters may be out of character, but is, as all my stories are, an AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once..maybe. I do NOT own Any MegaMan/X characters. Though I wish I owned X, Signas, Zero, Gate, Dynamo, Forte, ElecMan, and Blues. I DO however, own Mial, Rave, Sonata, Mikuyo, Satire, Rumidar, Nikkoru Zara, and Ansatsu Zara.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Yours Truly )).

)( Chapter Start, Dark Cave )(

The scientists gathered together, whispering among themselves at this newfound discovery, and possible danger. They had, quite by accident, unearthed within a cave, a room, full of machinery, and two reploid pods, in which held two reploids that they knew nothing about. One pod had a signature they all knew, Dr. Light. The other, they were unsure of, as it had an old evil name upon it, Dr. Wily.

A hologram played, and they all stared at it in wonder, as the proclaimed Dr. Light appeared. "As you must know, I am probably long dead by the time you see this. It was agreed by both Dr. Wily, and myself, to encase our creations and seal them away, for the period until X is awoken. If they are not awaken by then, then they will continue to sleep, untill about ten years afterwards, and then awaken upon their own."

"I IMPLORE you, to do not separate the two, as it could become disasterus to those who would do so. Rave, my creation, would do anything possible, and at times, impossible, to get back to Mial, Wiley's creation. Mial, would rage and destroy anything and anyONE in her way. The two, mysteriously, balance out each other, and when near one another, are calm and mostly peaceful."

"Do not fear, if they appear to fight, as it is sometimes, in their nature. They will fight, but they will cease after a while, and go back to what we call 'normal.' As a forewarning, it would be wiser, to awaken Rave first, as he is well equipped to handle anything that Mial brings forth, she's quite cranky when she wakes up. Also-" Here Dr. Light paused, looking off to the side as some sort of commotion began.

"Gah! Forte! Dr. Wily! What are YOU doing here?!" Someone yelled as fighting began to commence. "Forte! Blues! Rock! Stop at ONCE! You two, go over there." He seemed to point off to the side, and then to another as he began talking once more. "Forte, over there, Wily. Control your son better!" A brief glimpse of the other four was seen as they complied as Wily spoke. "Ha! As if -I- can control him! The only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because of that chip I implanted in him!"

"You got THAT right, you old geezer. Man, just like all of you to take all of my fun and competition away. Mial and I had a tie-breaker coming up on who could wreck the most buildings." Forte grumbled, arms crossed with a scowl. "That's a good thing, Forte! Or you would've taught her WHO knows what after THAT!" Rock said, sulking somewhat over at his side of the room.

"Give me a break, at least -I- wasn't the one trying to do like she and Rave did and befriend the ENEMY." Blues said, leaning against a wall, shutting Rock up, who frowned at him. Dr. Light just sighed, shaking his head and looking off towards what would be assumed as the computer. "End recording." And with that, the hologram died down and the scientists stood there. "Well, THAT was interesting." Zero said with a roll of his sapphire gaze.

The scientists mumbled to themselves a moment, before one of them keyed open the capsule that Rave was in. The top slid away, and he sat up after a few moments, coolly looking around before he stopped at the pod Mial was in. He deftly exited his pod, walking over to the pod and looking down at her. "Hey now! Don't go opening that! She could be dangerous!" One of the scientists said, making him look at the person. "One, She IS, not COULD." He said calmly.

"And two. I'd like to see you try and stop me." He said, slamming his fist on the 'open' button and awakening her. "Man, he has a real attitude problem." X whispered to Zero, who only continued to watch Rave. Mial sat up, rubbing her head, she had no helmet, ruby gaze opening to look at Rave. A split second later, Rave was crashed on the floor, holding his nose, and cursing under his breath.

"Serves you right, helping them lock me up." She said coldly, getting out of the pod and looking down at him. "Did I break it?" She asked after a moment, and her only reply was a heated glare. "Feh. Pussy." She stated with a roll of her eyes, looking around at the group of people gathered there, most of which were standing a ways back, was it her, or were they just weird?

Her eyes lit up and an almost wolfish grin spread across her face as she looked at Zero and X. "Hey Rave, quit moping and look! It's Miss Man and Ickle wittle Xies." She said with a smirk, looking at the frown Zero had...processing what she had said, and was debating on weither she had insulted him, or was talking about someone by him.

"I swear that old man was weird. Making the guys look like girls..and the actual girl look like a guy. I still say his chest is bigger than MINE." Mial grumbled under her breath to where only Rave could hear her. "Your chest is fine." He muttered back, having stood up and was standing a ways from Mial. "Yeah, it's been a while, I suppose, considering the year and all. Haven't seen Zero and X in ages..." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, all the fun times we had together.." Mial said, sighing, causing X and Zero to blink and stare at them. "Fun times..?" X voiced, almost afraid to hear the answer. "Oh, yeah, dressing Zero up in drag..cutting off his hair..all while he wasn't even activated yet!" Mial said with amusement as Zero subconsciously grabbed his hair to make sure it was there.

"Sigh, such fun times." Mial said as she dug around in her capsule a moment, tossing a few things out, in which Rave snatched out of the air silently. Most of it was in a backpack like thing, so they had no idea what was in it. Mial stopped as she pulled out a zip-lock looking bag thing full of shiny golden stuff, which turned out to be at LEAST six inches of hair. "You don't really THINK your hair had always been that long, did you?" She asked in amusement at Zero's horrified look.

She stuffed the bag and a few other items into the backpack that Rave held, grabbing a strap and slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, thanks for waking us, but now..we have to go." She said with a smirk, walking past the group of people to the cave's entrance, Rave right behind her. They stopped a moment and stared wide-eyed at the surrounding world, as the group of people followed them.

"Geeze, DAMN IT FORTE! You BASTARD! You blew up my hooouuussseeee!" She yelled at the air, eyebrow twitching. Zero snickered a moment at Mial before jumping backwards as two mavericks appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the group. 'Damn it! I hate when that happens!' He thought, grabbing his saber only to find, the mavericks already in pieces.

Upon being surprised, Mial and Rave had savagely defended themselves. Rave had impaled a maverick upon a gold saber and ripped it out of the maverick, whipping around and hacking him into very many pieces. Mial on the other hand, had jumped over the other maverick, catching his head between her legs and flipped him over, sitting on his back and expertly ripping his head from his neck and tossed it away, standing back up.

"..Just like old times, it would seem." She commented, wiping her hands off on the coat of a very disgruntled scientist. "Yeah, but unlike old times, it wasn't one of your annoying brothers." Rave said, resheathing his saber and looking around once more. "What were you going to do with a house anyways?" Zero asked, looking at them in almost bewilderment.

"Oh, nothing much really. It was just a place to live after the old man finally died. Maybe get married and have a few kids..no..wait, that's humans. I probably would've created my own religion or something, and in the name of whatever god go around conquering countries..well..the ones I liked, and rule the world.." She said, almost smugly.

"Rule the world? You couldn't even rule a city. You'd eventually get bored, and either start making up ridiculous laws, like no one could go out on Tuesday without first sticking their finger up their nose, and had to wear blue saran wrap clothing, or they'd get shot...with globs of jello." Rave said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and your point?" She asked, arching a brow. "Nothing..Nevermind.." He said with a sigh, hand over his face. "I think your sister is crazy." X whispered to Zero who only snickered. "I think your brother is just as crazy." He replied back. "Excuse me, but, shouldn't we be getting back to HQ?" One of the scientists asked, looking at X and Zero, and glancing at Rave and Mial, who were playing hackeysack..with one of the dead maverick's head.

)( MHHQ )(

Mial hummed as she dug around in her backpack, Rave sitting on a couch that was in a living area that Signas had given them. It had a small living room area, a bedroom, and a bathroom, there was even a door that connected to X and Zero's living quarters. Said hunters were sitting on the couch, waiting for Mial to show them something.

It had been a few minutes ago, when Mial and Rave subspaced their armor, that Zero had remembered seeing the backpack Mial had, and had asked her about it. Mial just smirked and began looking through her backpack, while Rave sat down on the couch, the two doing the same. "Ahh, here it is. You guys are in for a treat, it has most the important people on it." She said, slipping a dvd in a dvd player.

She stepped back from the tv, taking a seat on Rave's lap, who curled his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him. Zero looked at them oddly, before turning his attention to the tv, as it began to play a home video looking thing. People were gathered around, a few arguing, in which Mial, grouchy because she was literally made to wear a dress, went over and smacked them upside the head.

Zero snickered a moment, watching. Here Mial paused the movie, looking to them. "All right, That there is me, as you can obviously can see, the guy in the shades and the gray and red armor, is your oldest brother, Blues, X. And the guy in the blue armor, that kinda resembles you, is Rock, your other older brother, he's the second oldest. He went around fighting my idiot brothers as MegaMan."

"The blonde haired girl is your older sister Roll, X, and she was made around when Rock was. You both were made then too, but, eh, the old men wouldn't let us wake you two up for the party. The long silver haired girl is a reploid that Dr. Light's grandson made, her name is Electronica, the long white haired guy is her twin brother, Rap." She continued to explain, as it showed just about everyone in the shot she paused.

"The old santa clause looking guy is Dr. Light, the ugly old corpse is Dr. Wily, our father, Zero. The guy in the black armor is our older brother, Forte, he taught me just about everything I know. I was built after you were, like Rave was after X, But I was designed after our older brother, for what crazy reasons only Wily knew.You can't see him, but the person that's operating the camera, is Elecman, one of our oldest brothers, who hadn't been deactivated." She said, unpausing it as she argued with the arguers on the video.

The camera panned out a moment, before zooming up at a short silver haired girl, mostly at her chest. "That is Ballad, Electronica's 'daughter', and Elecman has a thing for her." She said as Ballad approached the camera and pulled it up to her face, a slight smirk on her lips. "You're not supposed to be checking me out Elecs. Go back to filming the party, and maybe afterwards you can kidnap me..again.." She said with a wink., in which Mial and Rave snickered.

The view went back to Mial arguing with Forte and Blues. "You can fight it out later, in the after party. Under the excuse of having too much to drink." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Amen to that!" Forte said, grinning. "...Simple enough." Blues said, turning away from Forte, scarf blowing in the wind, as the party was outside. "When is he going to get here..." A voice muttered, which was Elecman, before spotting the guy as he walked out, with Rave, who was in a suit, and didn't look very happy about it as Mial was about the dress.

"What's with the priest thing?" Zero asked, glancing at them. "Oh, Rave and I got married." She said, causing X to choke on the drink he was drinking. "You what?!" They said, looking at them. "Just joking, chill out. It's just some old guy who I don't really like, so he's nothing too interesting to talk about" She said, smirking a bit at X's glower that he gave her, that wasn't something you joked about.

"I can't believe i''m even here." The guy muttered, looking at them. "Sigh, lets just skip all the other stuff, Hello, thanks for inviting me to the party, nice decorations, how did you do that? Oh, look at the time, I must get back to my wife and daughter...can I GO now?" He asked, looking grouchily over at Wily, who was trying to hide a gun in his jacket. "Yes, you may go now." He said, trying to act all innocent like.

"Albert..." Dr. Light started, looking at him. "What?! It was the only way I could get him to come. None of the others would even see me." Wily said, crossing his arms. "That might be because you're evil!" Rock said, causing Blues to sigh, and to smack him upside the head. "Ow! Blues! What was that for?!" Rock said angerly. "Niiiice tactics little bro...Nice." Was all he said, walking away, and to the bar that was set up, digging around for some liquor.

"You know this shit won't work on us.." Forte growled, grabbing a bottle himself. "Maybe not, but we can drink until we believe it does." Was Blues' answer and Forte looked thoughtful a moment. "I'll drink to that!" He said with a grin, taking a swig, before grabbing another bottle and tossing it at the camera, a yellow armored hand catching it and pulling the camera away for a moment, taking a drink.

Ballad came over then, stealing the camera so that Elecman could have a break from recording, and he went over and joined the other two, seemingly talking about random things, like when Forte had kidnapped Ballad by accident, instead of Electronica, and Ballad had broke his nose, because he seemingly touched her in the wrong place. Blues just smirked as Elecman chuckled, Forte scowling and drinking even more as Ballad, the camera operater, snickered a moment, before muttering a "Dirty little pervert." to herself.

The long silver haired girl came over to where they were, looking at Blues and Forte, smiling brightly and giving them both a hug, at the same time. "Hey Ele." Blues said, giving her a one armed hug back, while Forte blushed a bit, and hugged her back as well. "When are we all going to play again? Last time was SO much fun!" She said, beaming happily at them.

Here, Mial paused the movie again, grinning. "Electronica, is a bit strange, she loves both Blues, and Forte. Strange thing is, they like her as well, mostly of which they fight about all the time. Usually Forte kidnaps her, hoardes her up in his room for a while, teaches her dirty things, while Blues comes and saves her, and she tells him what Forte taught her..Their all strange, really. If Electronica could've been like GeminiMan, she could probably have both without them fighting." She said, shrugging.

"Dirty things?" X asked, looking at her, while Zero hid a small smirk. "Yeah, Electronica is mentally a child, and Forte thinks it's his duty to teach her about the birds and the bees, so to speak. She got them good one day, there was something she didn't understand, and she asked them to show her what it was." Mial said, snickering. "What'd she ask them to show her?" X asked, looking at the tv screen. "Yaoi." Rave said, an almost faint smirk appearing on his face as X and Zero paled.

"So did they..?" X started, looking at her. "Forte? Blues? Pfft! They'd rather punch the other before kissing them. Forte didn't kidnap her away for lessons for about a month after that." Mial said with a smirk. "Anyways, thats about it for the video." She said, sliding out of Rave's lap to pull it from the player, sticking it back in her backpack, in which she tossed in her and Rave's room.

)( Main Entrance )(

A receptionist looked up a moment, before staring at two people who walked through the double doors. The first was a tall reploid, who had long green hair, that could rival Zero's, and upon his shoulders, was a young woman it looked like, with long dark red hair and emerald green eyes. "Can I, help you?" She asked, still staring, a few people walking by stopped and stared as well. "Yes, we'd like to sign up for the Maverick Hunters." The male said, the woman hopping off of his shoulders to stand on her own, she was about 5'2-3", and had on golden colored armor, a white jumpsuit beneath that, and a golden helmet with a red visor, that was currently up.

The man, appeared to be about 6'7" tall, and wore silver armor, black under armor, and had a silver helmet, with black designs on it. "All right then, you'll need to fill out these forms." She said, handing the two clipboards and pointing towards a small seating area where they went over to and began to fill out their forms. About thirty minutes later, they brought the forms back to the receptionist, and she scanned through the papers.

"Zara? Both of you are Zara?" She asked, looking at them. "But your papers say that she is human, and you're a reploid, am I mistaken?" She asked. "No. My parents adopted Nikkoru into our family when she was young, she grew up living in a reploidian family." The man, Ansatsu, replied. "Ahh. I hadn't been aware that humans would...Well, anyways, your papers look in order, here's some temporary passes that'll get you into that lounge over there, while I send these up to processing, it may take about an hour or two." She said, handing them the passes.

"Thank you." The two said, taking the passes and walked on into the lounge, looking around a moment at all the other people there, some were sitting and chatting, others were playing games, some looked up when the two entered, and nudged a few friends, whispers of 'Newbies.' were heard. They took a couple of free seats, and Nikkoru picked up a magazine, wondering how interesting it would be. It turned out to be a food magazine, and she tossed it back, picking up a magazine about technical medical things, and she was content to sit there reading it.

The forms were sent up to the top floor, which was Signas' floor, and given to his secretary, Satire. "Some paperwork for Commander Signas, Satire. It's important, it about two new hunter sign-ups." The message runner said, exiting back down the elevator. Satire, a golden eyed, red haired reploid woman sighed, getting up as she scanned through the paperwork.

Satire's hair went down to the middle of her back, but she always kept it in a ponytail at the base of her neck, letting it fall over her right shoulder. She walked into Signas' office, looking over at her Commander as he was leaning back in his chair, taking a break from his paperwork. "Commander Signas?" She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her, his eyes were closed. She set the paperwork down in front of him on his desk, silently moving around the side to lean over him, looking at his face.

"Commander? Commander!" She called a few times more, reaching out to tap his shoulder. He jolted forwards, colliding with Satire as she fell back against his desk on her back, rubbing her head. "Ow.." She said, blinking before she sat up, blushing brightly. "Sorry Commander, but you've got important paperwork. It's for two new hunters." She said, reaching behind her to grab the clipboard with the papers on it.

Signas couldn't believe he had dozed off for a moment there, he was just resting his eyes in hopes that his headache would go away. He felt slightly bad that he had crashed into Satire, making her fall upon his desk. A small thought popped into his mind, before he pushed it away, looking at the papers he was given. "One human, one reploid..one wants to be a field medic/tech..the other just wants to eliminate the Maverick threat." He read out loud to himself, and Satire, who was still sitting upon his desk.

"Hmm..Their paperworks looks all in order, we'll run them through the computers first, and have them sent to be tested while we wait for the results." He said, signing the papers and handing it back to Satire. "Yes sir. But where will we put them? Almost all of the dorms are full." She said, sliding off of his desk and standing up. "We'll figure that out after their testing, go run and do that for me, and Satire?" He said, watching her walk towards the door.

"What's for lunch?" He asked. She paused, thinking a moment. "Not sure, but I can go run down to the cafeteria and grab us some." She said, exiting the office. He gave a small smile as he watched her go, she was a good Hunter, but he hadn't any idea why she'd rather take a secretary job instead of going out in the field, or become a spotter. The thought of Satire on his desk popped back in his mind, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

)( Testing Area. )(

"This is where you'll be tested. The robots in this room are NOT holograms. I repeat, they are NOT holograms." An instructor said, looking through the group of new Hunters that were about to get ranked. He paused, looking at Nikkoru, and looked at his paperwork again. 'New field medic..Not very many Hunters want to be those..' He thought.

"And you miss, since you're trying for medic, your extra goal is to go to everyone wounded, and to repair, or patch up anyone as best your abilities, and with what tools you have." He said, handing her a first aid kit as they walked through a door that would be their testing room. "Thanks!" She said with a grin, fixing the kit to her belt as she jogged into the room.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Ansatsu said about thirty minutes into the test, he himself, and Nikkoru, hadn't yet gotten a scratch, the others, well, lets just say Nikkoru was kept busy, trying to keep track of the idiots who wouldn't stop playing chicken with laser blasts and sabers..and kept losing, even after she told them to be careful. There was a loud rumbling as a giant robot appeared in the area, making everyone freeze at the sight of it.

"Holy shit.." Ansatsu and Nikkoru said at the same time, while everyone else turned and ran as far away from it as they could. "This is going to take a while." Ansatsu told his sister, who just grinned. "Not if I give you a hand?" She said, before looking at the others who were hiding behind rocks and broken walls. "Stay back! This one isn't like the others!" She yelled at them, before she packed up her kit and re-belted it, reaching to her left side and grabbing a saber she had.

It took them about fifteen minutes before they brought the robot down, most of the time having been trying to find it's weakness. Nikkoru leaned forwards, hands upon her knees as she caught her breath. "Just like old times, remember?" Ansatsu asked, grinning. "Haaah. Yeah, I remember, they were a pain in the ass then too." She grumbled, looking over at the others who had gathered around them to admire the way they had taken down the large robot.

One reploid hung back from the others, leaning against a wall as he watched them, rolling his eyes at the way they fussed over the two. It was just another reploid, and a human. Rumidar wished he wasn't told to keep a low profile, or he would've taken down the robot himself. But, no, what his Commander wanted him to do, he did, no questions asked.

)( Signas' Office. )(

Signas looked over the report that the computer had brought up, and almost choked on his drink. 'Bounty Hunters?! They were bounty hunters before now? Why would they want to become a Maverick Hunter after all of this time?' He asked himself, before sighing. "Testing results are in, Sir. They passed with flying colors." Satire said, bringing in another clipboard, and a tray of food. "How good of colors?" He asked as she set the tray upon his desk.

"Well, Ansatsu, the reploid male, is almost as good as Zero...almost." She said, handing over the clipboard. "The human girl, Nikkoru, she's not as good as her brother, but she's good enough to get that Medic spot in X's Unit that everyone's hesitant to take." She said, watching as he rubbed his forehead. "Did you know, that before now, they were top rank Bounty hunters?" He asked, looking at her.

"Really? That's amazing, well, for the girl anyways. So, the problem on lodging them, Sir?" She asked as she stood in front of his desk. "Well, if what you say is true..Then they'll most likely have to share a dorm with someone in the 00 and 17th Units.." He said, thinking. "They have full dorms, Commander. There isn't anywhere they could go, unless you dorm them with the Commanders." She said, running a gloved hand through her bangs.

"I suppose it'll have to do, for now. Have someone set them up." He said, watching her head for the door. "And Satire?" He called after her, causing her to pause at the door. "Yes, Commander Signas?" She asked, hand upon the doorway as she looked back over her shoulder at him. "You may bring your lunch in here so that we may talk a bit more." He said with a small smile. "It'd be my pleasure, Sir." She said, disappearing through the door to send the papers off and to bring her lunch tray back in there.

)( With The Zaras )(

"Well, according to the papers, you two passed with flying colors. And since the Units that you would be dormed with are full, you'll be temporary set up in this dorm, i'm sure that your new dorm mates won't mind." A random hunter said, keying in the key for the dorm they were given. "I'll leave you two to settle room arrangements with your dorm mates, and here are a list of codes that you must memorize." The hunter said, handing them a small booklet.

"We usually give new hunters a day's grace when they join, but it's usually up to your unit commanders on weither or not you'll get that grace or not." The hunter said, looking over at X and Zero as they emerged from Mial and Rave's dorm that was right next door. "What the..! Who are they?" Zero asked, looking Nikkoru and Ansatsu over. "Well, you'll get paperwork on it, but i'll be brief, Zero, Ansatsu is to go in your unit. And X, looks like you got that new Medic you've been asking for. All your unit dorms are full at the moment, so Signas suggested that they be bunked with you two until room becomes available." The hunter said, exiting the dorm.

"I wonder if these are ALL the codes, or just a summary of ones that are important.." Nikkoru said, leafing through her booklet, before blinking at X and Zero, haven't realized they were there, or what the guide had said, as she was busy trying to memorize the first page of the booklet she was handed. She froze as she looked at the two, eyes going wide.

She darted behind her brother, emerald eyes peeking out from behind him as she whispered an "Atsu, it's...it's him!" to where he could only hear. Ansatsu sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair, before he reached behind him, grabbing her by the scruff of her armor and hoisting her around in front of him, Nikkoru squirming in the air trying to get down. "I'm Ansatsu Zara. This is my younger sister, Nikkoru. She's uhh, shy around new people." He said, lying just a tiny bit.

"Atsu! Atsu! Let me down damn it! Or I swear i'll..i'll..i'll reprogram you as a Met!" She said, kicking her legs and waving her arms as she tried to hit at him, in hopes of getting him to let her go, but he, as always, held her out at arm's length, so she couldn't. He rolled his eyes and let her go, letting her fall to the floor before she quickly jumped back up, standing a ways away from her brother with a slight glare.

"Jerk." She said, crossing her arms. "Why don't we just skip the usual crap and go right to forgetting why we were arguing, because i'm sure our Commanders have better things to do than listen to us fight." Ansatsu said, looking over at X and Zero. "Well, we have some papers for you to fill out, just general things, likes, dislikes, fears, powers, things like that." Zero said, pulling out two sheets of papers and handing one to each of the Zaras.

"Great, more paperwork." Nikkoru said with a sigh, taking a seat at a table and pulling out a pencil, filling it out. "Just shut up and fill it out, you know the drill by now." Ansatsu said, taking a seat beside his sister and doing the same. "I'll trade you the tall one for the girl.." Zero said, glancing at Nikkoru with a small smirk. Ansatsu walked back over, handing Zero his paper, as Zero read over it.."You're scared of your sister?" He asked, looking at him. "Hey Atsu! Why haven't you ever told ME that before?!" Nikkoru called over, looking at him with a smirk.

"Do YOU tell the spiders your scared of them?" He asked, grinning as she scowled and whipped a pen at his head. He furrowed his brows as Zero and X stared at him, reaching up to yank the pen from his helmet. "Just so you know, any more power in that, and i'd be catatonic." He said, lightly tossing the pen back at the table where it landed with a small 'tink'.

"Then you should have a thicker helmet." She said, walking over and handing her paper to X, who looked over it, pausing as he read her 'power'. "The ability to do anything with your hands?" He asked, looking at her as she smiled and replied with a "Yeup!" Zero grinned and looked over at her "Does that mean 'anything'?" He asked, looking at her.

"Uhh...as far as I know...yeah..." She said, blinking at him. "What FIGHTING powers do you have?" X asked, looking at her. "Well..uhh..i can use a saber, if that's what you want to know, we humans are kinda limited on that power stuff.." She said, blushing as she looked at X. "Wait, you're human? But you said you two were brother and sister..is HE human too?" X asked, looking at Ansatsu. "No, i'm a reploid. My family adopted Nikkoru as a baby. Mavericks killed her family." Ansatsu said, glancing at his sister, who was once again reading the code booklet, or pretending to.

"That's awful! Mavericks! Always doing terrible things, and never getting justice for it." X said, scowling. "Oh, trust me, they did." Nikkoru said, eyes narrowed as she thought about her past. "I terminated each and every single one of them, all by myself. Even though I didn't know my birth family, I brought their souls to rest. Then after that, Atsu and I kind of became a team, and went around deactivating mavericks." She said with a small shrug.

)( Chapter End )(

Well, this is a story i've been working on for a while, I hope you guys like it, it's the first MegaManX story i've attempted at writing. I -did- have the story that went before it, but..it got lost when my old computer broke, so it'll come out when I get around to re-writing it again. Drop me a review, and until the next chapter, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a defanant 'M' rating, for various reasons, mostly of which is sexual situations, and language. This story is set in the MegaManX storyline and some characters may be out of character, but is, as all my stories are, an AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once..maybe. I do NOT own Any MegaMan/X characters. Though i wish i owned X, Signas, Zero, Gate, Dynamo, Forte, ElecMan, and Blues. I DO however, own Mial, Rave, Aiko, Sonata, Mikuyo, Satire, Rumidar, Nikkoru Zara, and Ansatsu Zara.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

It was the next morning, as Nikkoru yawned, getting up from her bed. Last night, after they had sat and talked for hours on end, Ansatsu had suggested that they turn in for the night, as Zero and X wanted them up in the morning, and had also suggested, that they should bunk with the commanders they were assigned to, until they got their own rooms in the dorms where they usually would be.

X had given Nikkoru the only bed that was in the room, and had opted instead to take the recharger in the room, seeing as he could use it, and Nikkoru couldn't. She got up, noticing that X was still sleeping, and went for a quick shower, putting on her armor afterwards. She stepped out of the bathroom, looking around, wandering over to the mini kitchen and scanning the cabinets for something to eat.

She grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, pouring the contents in the bowl and then grabbing some milk, checking the date on it first, and pouring it into her cereal. She replaced the milk, taking her bowl and sitting at the table, eating her quick breakfast. Her brother came out of his room as she was about three fourths of the way finished with her cereal. She finished her cereal, and took the bowl and spoon and washed them, setting them in a drainer, while she looked at her somewhat tired looking brother.

"Come here Atsu." She said with a sigh, her brother taking a seat beside her, Nikkoru grabbing his long green hair and began to braid it. Zero walked out with a yawn, pausing as he looked at them, shrugging, and walking over to a coffee pot and began to make coffee. Nikkoru smiled as she placed a rubber band at the end, reaching into a pocket with a smirk as she pulled out a pink ribbon, neatly tying it in a bow to finish off his hair.

Ansatsu mumbled a 'thanks' as she turned around, Ansatsu doing the same as she handed him a hair band, a black, and a white ribbon. He went about the business of doing the same to her hair, only skillfully plaiting the long ribbons in her hair and then securing the end of her hair, and the ribbons, with the hair band given to him earlier.

"What's with your hair?" Zero asked, taking a drink of the coffee he had made. "It's kind of a good luck thing i guess you can say. Besides, it helps to keep your hair out of the way when it's braided, also so that someone or thing wont cut patches or anything in your hair if it's left free." Nikkoru said with a shrug. "Mmm...coffee.." X said as he finally came out of the room, grabbing himself a cup of the dark liquid.

Ansatsu muttered sleepily for a moment, before he too got himself a cup of coffee, not even bothering to put anything in it as he drank it down. "Gah...I still can't see how you can drink it plain." Nikkoru said as Ansatsu just grinned at her, pouring another cup, but this time putting in a lot of sugar and some milk in it, mixing it up, before he handed the cup to his sister, who took it gratefully and took a drink.

)( The Next Room Over )(

Rave paused as he walked by Mial, looking at her as she lay on her stomach on the floor in regular clothing, drawing on some paper. "What're you doing?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch to watch her. "Drawing..and writing. I got bored, so i'm making a hentai comic." Mial said with a grin. "Then i'm going to make copies and circulate them around the base." She said, snickering.

"And from that tone of yours, it's about a certain someone..or someones, that we know, correct?" Rave asked, looking at the drawings. "Yeup. It's an X/Zero yaoi." She said with a devilish smirk. Rave just sighed and rolled his eyes, stretching out across the couch. "I'm almost done too, been working on it almost all night. Just gotta finish this last page and color it." She replied, humming happily.

About an hour later, Mial had about twenty copies all spread out in the base, grinning as most of the girls she gave them to seemed almost puzzled when she just handed a booklet to them, and walked off with a grin. 'The Adventures of X & Zero' seemed to spread like wildfire, girls huddling close in groups around the manga and whispering to themselves, before giggling.

Mial had kept the original, hiding it in one of her subspace pockets, just incase she needed to make more copies. "You're deranged. You know they'll be mad when they find out." Rave said as Mial came and sat on his stomach as he laid upon the couch. "You mean IF, they find out." Mial said with a grin, turning towards him and sliding one of her legs to his other side, straddling him.

Rave smirked at her, his hands reaching up to settle upon her waist as she leaned down to give him a kiss. As they kissed, Mial ran her hands along Rave's chest, unbuttoning the shirt he had on at the time. She paused, as the door opened, looking up at Zero, who stared at them. "All right you guys, quit making out, will you? The scientists on floor thirteen want to see you two." Zero said with a roll of his eyes.

"And just as it was about to get fun too.." Mial said with a small smirk, moving off of Rave as he sat back up, re-buttoning his shirt. "WHY do we have to go see some 'mightier than thou' scientists anyways? It's not like we're special." Mial said with a roll of her eyes. It was five minutes later, and Mial 's eye twitched as she glared at one of the scientists, he was being annoying. "You do that again..And i WILL hit you." She snarled out at him.

It was a few minutes later, as Rave watched, that Mial suddenly decked the scientist, the guy smacking into a wall and falling over, unconscious. She arched a brow, looking at the others. "What? I WARNED him that i would hit him, but he didn't believe me." Mial said with a roll of her eyes. "And why is it that Rave have all the female scientists, and i have all the male ones, isn't that reversed?" Mial asked with a slight growl, watching as one of the female scientists was trying to hit on Rave.

"I agree, this is strange. Shouldn't all of you ladies be examining HER, and not me?" Rave said with a frustrated sigh. Meanwhile, Ansatsu and Nikkoru were getting to know their units. "A human? Why is a human our medic?" a reploid asked, looking at Nikkoru. "I'm apparently the only one who wanted the job." She said with a shrug. "Or the only one not scared enough to take it." Another replied. "Let me guess, you go through medics like candy, right?" She asked, arching a brow.

"You could say that." The first one said. "Also let me guess, that Mavericks got them, right?" She asked, eyeing them. "You could say that too. Hope it doesn't scare you." Another said. "I'm going to guess, that they wore big ol' red crosses on them, right?" She asked, looking at them, as one nodded. "See, THAT'S the problem. Mavericks will go after anything or anyone who has anything resembling a target. ESPECIALLY medics." She said, rolling her eyes.

"How do YOU know that?" the second one asked. "Because, i have experience with Mavericks. And it's been my experience to not wear anything remotely resembling a target. So what we are going to do, is for you all to know me as your medic, because i REFUSE to have a target stickered to my body, so that you will know who i am, but the Mavericks won't." Nikkoru said sliding some bangs from her eyes.

Ansatsu was over with his unit, chatting with them and getting to know them as well. "Hey, you know you have a PINK bow in your hair, right?" One asked, and he paused, grabbing his braid and looking at the end of it, before letting it go once more with a shrug. "My little sister does my hair. I don't really care what colors she usually puts in my hair." He said, glancing over at her in her group.

'She's probably giving them the target speech.' He thought, almost chuckling. "But it's..it's..pink." the reploid said, causing Ansatsu to look back at him. "Pink is a color, like red, blue, white, and neon green. It doesn't matter to me." He said, rolling his eyes. "What are you, gay or something?" the reploid asked. "Bisexual, actually." Ansatsu replied, shrugging again, causing the reploid to shrink away a bit.

"Please, don't act that way. I don't go after people i work with...Besides..you're not my type." Ansatsu said with a small grin. "Here you go Miss Zara, time to put that on, we're heading out in a few minutes." X said, handing her a sticker...that had a red cross on it. She almost wanted to pull her hair out. "Grah...Do i HAVE to?" She asked, looking at him and holding it up. "Yes." Was X's only reply.

"Fine.." She growled out, sticking it to her chest. "But i'm telling you, i'll probably one of the first things they'll go after!" She said, following after her group as they left. 'Good luck, Imouto.' Ansatsu thought as he watched them leave, Nikkoru grumbling a bit about having a target stickered to her chest. "Where are they off to?" He asked one of the reploids in his group. "Eh, their probably going to scout an area, or patrol an area, to make sure no Mavericks were hanging around in the section." one said.

)( Two Hours Later )(

Ansatsu and the others paused in their training as X's unit beamed in, looking rather worse for wear. "X! What happened?!" Zero yelled, making his way over to them, pausing as two of the reploids in X's unit, holding Nikkoru, ran off with her, probably to the medical bay. "Mavericks ambushed us. We're all right, but i have a feeling that i'm going to get an ear full from Miss Zara.." X said with a small sigh.

"...Was that just my sister they were carrying?" Ansatsu asked, staring at the door, and scanning the faces of the people in the room. "Yeah. She uhh...was the first to get hit by the assault. Apparently there were a few mavericks who recognized her, and yelled to some others who she was, and they just popped out of the area...Ya'll made a lot of enemies, ne?" X asked, looking at Ansatsu.

"Well, we WERE maverick bounty hunters, yeah. She and i are kinda used to the sneak attacks, usually. How many of them?" Ansatsu asked curiously. "Uhh, hard to say...a mob would be the best description of it anyways." X said, scratching the back of his helmeted head. "Yeesh. She's alright, right..?" Ansatsu asked, looking at X. "Errr...Hard to say.." He said, watching as Ansatsu noticed something on the floor.

He bent down, picking it up and examining it, turning over the fist sized thing and silently thinking, his eyes narrowing. "This is..." He started before he darted out of the room, clenching the piece of armor in his hand. "Well, he didn't look too happy.." Zero commented as he watched Ansatsu run out of the room. "I really don't blame him...I'd better go check on Nikkoru." X said, walking out the door.

Ansatsu sat in a chair beside his sister in the hospital part of the base, watching as she slept almost peacefully. He had cursed, loudly so, when he had entered and seen the pile of armor that they had to take off of his sister, not like there wasn't much left, she would have to get some new armor to replace the one she had, as the chest plate was practically shattered, especially where the sticker had been.

"How is she?" X asked, walking in the room and looking at Ansatsu, who still had the piece of armor in his hands and turning it over every now and then. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest, so she can heal. She just has a few fractured and broken ribs, nothing internally serious, thank god." Ansatsu said, reaching out to gently move some hair from her face.

She opened her emerald gaze, looking at her brother from the corner of her eyes. " 'ey Atsu..." She mumbled, before she noticed X. "You know, this one time, i hate to say it..But..I TOLD you so.." She grumbled out, X running a gloved hand through his dark hair for a moment, as he had his helmet off. "Yeah, you did.." He replied, watching her.

"You rest, Koru, kay?" Ansatsu said, reaching out and holding her hand, in which she squeezed his hand, before mumbling something incoherent and passing out once more. "Did, she just say...'Dynamo's wearing his pink ruffled, frilly purple panties and won't stop dancing around..'?" X asked, staring at her. "Uhh..Yeah. Doc has her all drugged up, to keep her from feeling the pain." Ansatsu said.

"They said that she practically screamed her lungs out when they tried to get her shattered armor off of her, which is how they found out about her ribs." Ansatsu said with a shrug. "Why would she mention Dynamo though?" X asked curiously. "Well, before he got hired by Sigma, Dynamo used to team up with us every so often on bounties we would go after, and afterwards, we all would go out and celebrate." Ansatsu said with a indifferent shrug.

"Really?" X asked, arching a dark brow. "Yeah, Dynamo and i were...close..I suppose you could say. He tried once to..ahh...court my sister, but she wasn't interested in him." Ansatsu said with a small chuckle. "Interesting. Why wasn't she?" X asked, pulling a seat and sitting down. "She's interested in someone else. She always has been, since she was a little girl." Ansatsu said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Someone she grew up knowing?" X asked, looking at Nikkoru. "You could say that. He's a reploid, so she's grown up seeing him all the time on tv, in the news, things like that. You should've seen her room back at home, her room was postered with his image just about everywhere. Well, was, our home got demolished by Mavericks a few years ago, so we've just been going from place to place, where there's a bounty." Ansatsu said.

"That's awful!" X said, looking at him. "I suppose so, we crashed with Dynamo and his two younger sisters for a while, before we moved on." Ansatsu said, watching his younger sister's face. "...Dynamo has two sisters?" X asked, bewildered, and hoped they weren't as crazy as Dynamo was. "Yeah, one was a redhead, she was a pretty good bounty hunter for a while, haven't really heard from her since."

"The youngest was a little silver haired one, and she has this weird cat obsession. You've probably seen her around, she's Mikuyo's girlfriend. You know, that high powered executive that works for the humans in one of their companies? They fund the Maverick Hunters." Ansatsu said with a shrug. "They were pretty cute too, for women, i suppose. I never tried to get with any of them, Dynamo probably would've killed me if i tried, and he and the older sister would've both killed me if i tried anything with the youngest."

"But it was all and good, i wasn't interested in any of them. Women aren't really my preference. I don't know, i guess it's just, guys seem to be better, for me anyways." Ansatsu said, shrugging. X stared at him for a moment, before shaking the subject from his mind, he defanantly didn't want to go THERE. "Anyways, the doc says that she'd be ready to go back to duty in about a week or so, after she's healed up." Ansatsu said, straightening the blanket around his sister, it was a force of habit that he was used to since she was a child.

)( One Week Later )(

Satire stumbled a moment as series of blasts rocked the base, her form running into Signas' office and looking at a shattered window. "Sir! Are you alright?" She asked, looking at him as he stared at his broken window. "I'm fine." He said as she rushed to the window, looking out as a few Mavericks swarmed the parking lot. "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY CAR!!!" She yelled out at them, a few glancing up at her and snickering, before going back to messing things up.

"Looks like we have a slight situation on our hands." Signas said, standing at an unmarred window and looking out. "Who is that?" He asked, looking at the person who seemed to be directing the others. "That looks like...Dynamo.." Satire said, growling out his name. "I'll fix this problem." She said, backing up a moment. "What do you...Satire!" Signas yelled as she ran and launched herself out of the broken window, falling down about twenty stories to the ground, where she landed in a crouch.

Satire jumped up, looking around a moment as hunters swarmed out of the base, going after the Mavericks. She cut down a couple before she made it to Dynamo, Zero and X right behind her, but she got there first. "Dynamo! You...JERK!" She yelled at him as she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" He said as he jumped back up, rubbing his chin.

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerkjerkjerkjerk! JERK! Why do you ALWAYS have to try to blow up the places i work at?!" She asked a moment, standing over him once again, having punched and kicked him several times. "You don't think i would do such a thing, do you?" He asked, before she grabbed him by the throat, eyes narrowed as she tackled him, hands around his neck as she half throttled him, half slammed his head into the ground, Dynamo slightly glad he had a helmet on.

Zero and X stared a moment, other hunters taking out the Mavericks. "Gah! I'm sorry?! Stop. Choking. Me." He gasped out, Satire slamming his head into the ground one last time before she got back up, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Geeze, i was bored. Besides, it's all cosmetic, it's not like you all couldn't get it fixed in a day, two tops." He said with a roll of his eyes, standing up and rubbing his neck.

"What do you want, Dynamo?" X asked, appearing at Satire's side. "What are you, her body guard? Not like she needs it." Dynamo said, dusting himself off. "Dynamo.." Satire growled out, eyes mere slits of anger. "I woulda went and did this to ol' baldy, but eh, he'd take us all out with a damned blink." Dynamo said, hands on his hips. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Satire stated, trying not to pummel him again.

"Well, i got this bounty, and they wanted to know how long this shitty little Maverick group would've lasted against the hunters." He said finally, serious. "Oh, is that ALL?" She asked, sighing and rubbing her forehead. "Did you jump twenty stories?" Dynamo asked after a moment, staring at her. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, i did. Your little 'friends' messed up my car." She said, arms crossing over her chest.

"Twenty stories...That's a new record for you Satire! I'm so PROUD!" He said, glomping onto her and hugging, Satire clawing to get away from her older brother's craziness. After a few moments, she gave up, sighing. "X, Zero, you know my crazy older brother, Dynamo. Dynamo, you know the guys who've tried to kill you some years back when you lost your mind and took a bounty from Sigma." Satire said, Dynamo hanging leisurely on her shoulders.

"...Dynamo..is your..brother??" Zero asked, bewildered, and X just stared at the two, remembering something that Ansatsu had told him a while back. "So you two knew the Zaras?" X finally asked as they looked at him. "Eh, yeah. We've known them for the longest, watched Koru grow up before our very own eyes." Satire said, shrugging.

"Eh? Someone say my name?" Nikkoru said, having finished her rounds of checking the other hunters for repairs. "My star of the day!" Dynamo cried out, grabbing Nikkoru and hugging her. "Gah! No! Get awaaaayyy! Ew! Ew! Ew! You're going to contaminate meee!" She cried out, wiggling free of his grasp and ducking around her commander, eyes wide. "Ahh...Same ol' Koru, always pretending you hate me...Why are you wearing a TARGET? Don't you know that just SCREAMS 'shoot me/kill me'?" He asked, staring at her chest, well, at first it was for a different reason, but he couldn't help but notice the Medic symbol.

Nikkoru threw her hands up, giving X a 'See?!' kind of look, and stalked off back into the base, grumbling the symphonies of Dynamo's deactivation. "Ahhh..same little Koru..How i've missed that spirit of hers. Always so refreshing to be around..i think i'll go get intoxicated now." Dynamo said nonchalantly before warping away. "God he infuriates me to no end." Satire growled out, going back in the base.

Hours later, X found Koru once more, in one of the base's drinking lounges, drinking something with her brother and Satire. "Oh! Do you remember that time you were able to reprogram my brother to think he was a girl, and he dressed in drag?" Satire asked Koru, who smirked, her brother snickering.

"I'd never thought Dynamo looked so pretty before. I even still have pictures of that time." Ansatsu said, taking another drink. "Hey X! Come on over, get a drink with us!" He said, spotting X. X sat down with them, but didn't order anything other than a soda.

"Hey, did you know, that most the women in this base, have a little comic about you and Zero?" He asked, perking X's interest. "Really, about what?" X asked, taking a drink of his soda. "Well, this.." Ansatsu said, stealing a comic from one of the nearby gaggle of girls who "Hey!"ed at the action.

Ansatsu flipped it open for X, who seemed to both pale and blush brightly at the same time. "What is this?!" X said, trying not to look at anymore of it, before blinking.."Does Zero know about this?" He asked, and the three shrugged. "I gotta tell him!" X said, running off with the comic. "This won't end up pretty.." Ansatsu said, taking another drink of his whiskey.

)( Three Hours Later )(

It had taken X, and quite a few other hunters, security guards, militia...marines...To calm Zero down enough so that he would stop accusing everyone he saw of making the yaoi hentai of him and X. X sighed and realized it was probably better to NOT have shown Zero the comic, if he had know he would've over reacted the way he did.

Zero was currently taking his Unit out for a severe patrolling, while he was training in the little training room they had. Nikkoru had returned to their quarters, and was in the process of taking a shower when she heard an odd sound, looking all around for the source.

She froze as a GIANT spider dropped down from the ceiling of the shower at her. Unable to stop herself, she let out a fierce shriek of terror and went crashing through the shower curtain, knocking it down and running over to the counter, out of the spiders reach...for the moment, as it was trying to jump up at her..which she retaliated by throwing things at it.

With the sudden scream shattering his focus completely, X bolted out of the training room and down the hall, the door to the bathroom offering little resistance to his solid figure crashing into it with a graceful flipping roll; coming to a halting stop with his blaster charged, instinctively searching the room for the would-be attacker.

X paused a moment as Nikkoru chucked things at the spider, said spider was jumping around the objects, amazingly smart for a fly sucker...The spider turned and looked at X, before skuttling over towards him, jumping around. "Kill it! KILL IT!!!!!!!!" Nikkoru yelled, still chunking things at the spider that had interrupted her shower.

X blinked a little at the bug, his gun lowering level with it, but the glow disappearing completely around him and the weapon on his arm for a moment in surprise. His right eye twitched slightly and he felt his entire body prickle like he'd been in the cold for too long. He blinked once more, and deftly shot the spider, obliterating it, and leaving a slight hole in the floor.

Nikkoru sighed a moment as the spider was destroyed, her form carefully hopping down from the counter and sidestepping the small crater in the floor, someone would most certainly have to get that fixed. She smiled up at X, sighing slightly. "Thanks X...I can't STAND spiders!.." She said, hugging X and shivering at the thought of spiders.

"I hate bugs..." X spoke quietly. Nearly every enemy he'd gone up against looked like some sort of bug... a disturbing awakening fact. Looking over at her with her movement to hop off the counter, he gave a sort of half smile and opening his mouth to say something before realizing she had nothing on.

It took a moment to really register, but she had an extremely cute figure beneath her normal clothing. Slender, almost sort of athletic muscles that could barely be seen along her thighs and stomach. Suddenly he turned his head away, making as if to leave the room rather hastily.

"I'm so... SO sorry!" He said, blushing brightly at the hug as she apparently dawned upon the fact herself. "Hellllllo! What do we have HERE?" An amused Zero asked as he stared at the pair, just having come into their quarters. Koru yelled and whipped a towel around herself, her face as red as a cherry..or close to it.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like!" X said, face equally as red as he waved his hands around, looking at Zero, and then Ansatsu, who had an arched brow at the scene. "Uh-huh...suuure it's not..Naked girl...broken bathroom door..X...were you trying to peek at our young new recruit?" Zero asked with a slight smirk. "NO!" X said, face going redder.

"What's with the hole in the floor...trying to pop a shot off at my sister or something?" Ansatsu asked, finally noticing it. "Not...There was a spider..." Nikkoru said, visibly twitching at the mention of the eight legged thing. "So a big giant hole..for a little itty bitty spider?" Her brother asked, smirking.

"Nuh uh...That..that...THING..was as huge as a cat!" Nikkoru said, scowling. "Uh huh..suuure.. They always seem like that to you.." He said with a snicker. "No..She's right. It was as big as a cat...I heard her screaming..and busted in here, thinking something was after her...man that was a HUGE spider...fast too.." X said, muttering the last part.

Nikkoru scowled as she made her way out of the bathroom, rolling her eyes at her brother's VERY large grin. "I know what you're going to say, and if you do, i SWEAR i'll reprogram you like i did that nut ball." Nikkoru said, eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Wouldn't phase me any." Was Ansatsu's reply as he smirked. "Reprogram you to like women?" She added, brow arched. "Still wouldn't do anything." He said, arms crossed. "I'll reprogram you to celibacy then!" She retorted, watching as his smile faded slightly. "You wouldn't be able to..you love me too much." He replied.

"Ha! Shows how much you remember me when i get mad." Nikkoru said, turning back to go to her room. "Oh, by the way, there's a spider on your towel." Ansatsu stated calmly, even though there were none whatsoever. Nikkoru yelled, shedding the thing, and jumping away from it, before she realized her brother was laughing, and she was naked..again.

"ARRRGGH!!!" Nikkoru growled, dashing into the room and slamming the 'close' button for the door, cursing her brother. "Was that really necessary?" X asked Ansatsu, who just grinned. "Absolutely. It's one of the few things i get humor from." Ansatsu replied, walking off into the room he shared with his Commander.

It was an hour later, when Ansatsu was showing X and Zero a home movie of when Nikkoru was younger in her teens, when she was hanging out with Satire, and she had ended up singing some real old song from a century past. It was a karaoke bar, and Satire was singing along with her, possibly as intoxicated as his sister.

Nikkoru had just about crashed down the door as she heard it, eyes wide as she stared at the tv, where she was dancing around and singing. "This morning, i opened my eyes, and everything's still the same. I turned to the guy who stayed last night, and ask him 'What's your name?' This seems to happen more and more."

"I love those men, and want them all. Each new one i meet makes my heart beat faster when i see them so strong and tall." Young Koru sang, pretty well enough, considering she was drunk. "So many men! So little time. How can i lose? So many men! So little time. How can i choose?" Satire sang, swaying.

"I thought you said that got DESTROYED when our home did?!" Nikkoru asked her brother, who was grinning worse than a cheshire cat. "It did, this is Satire's copy." Ansatsu replied smugly as Nikkoru's face reddened. "Wait! Who was that?" Zero asked, as someone ran by on the camera.

Ansatsu rewound it and paused it. "She's kinda cute.." Zero said, before Ansatsu and Nikkoru started laughing, grinning. "I'll tell Dynamo that the next time i see him." Nikkoru said, as Zero paled a moment, and eyed the person on camera. "WHY is Dynamo dressed like that?" X asked, staring.

"Well, one, he was drunk. Two, he stole some of his sister's clothes, and was running around like that, seeing how many guys he could pick up. Hilarious really." Ansatsu said with a smirk. "He really DOES look like a girl.." X stated, staring at Dynamo, it was...weird, really.

"So why were you singing this song?" Zero asked, arching a golden brow at Nikkoru. "Because, my BROTHER was the one who picked it out. And..I was too inebrated to know any better at the time. It was my first time drinking, and didn't know my limit." Nikkoru muttered, glaring at the tv.

)( Chapter End )(

Well, here goes my first attempt at a Megaman fanfic. Most of which is based off of some RP that a few friends and I have done. As for the time setting, it's after Command Mission, of which X has a somewhat better opinion of Bounty Hunters. I'm working on the third, and a prequel to all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a defanant 'M' rating, for various reasons, mostly of which is sexual situations, and language. This story is set in the MegaManX storyline and some characters may be out of character, but is, as all my stories are, an AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once..maybe. I do NOT own Any MegaMan/X characters. Though i wish i owned X, Signas, Zero, Gate, Dynamo, Forte, ElecMan, and Blues. I DO however, own Mial, Rave, Aiko, Vial, Sonata, Mikuyo, Satire, Rumidar, Nikkoru Zara, and Ansatsu Zara.

Also, this chapter, there will be the aforementioned sexual situations.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

It was dark out, not too dark, just dusk. And Zero and Ansatsu had dragged X and Nikkoru out to the base's bars, saying that they should go have a few drinks, as it appeared that they would have a few days off, and it would be fun. X and Nikkoru went along willingly, having a drink or two for start.

Well, it took a little while to get X to drink something other than nonalcoholic drinks, but he finally gave in, and started a drink or two, figuring they would leave him alone once he did. An hour later found X attempting to escort Nikkoru back to their quarters, as she was swaying all over the place, and well, he kind of was too.

"It's hot in here.." Nikkoru said in a slight daze when they got to their destination. "Yeah..i guess so.." X said, blinking as Nikkoru began to shed her clothing. She was about to take off her panties, when he took off his own shirt and wrapped it around her, blushing a moment as she started to button it up.

"I suppose i'll be cool enough in this." She said, before grinning at X. "Hey, loosen up a little, you got underwear under those, don't you? Live a little, they'll be gone for HOURS. And by then...we'll probably be asleep in our room." Nikkoru said, laughing softly as she got X to shed his pants, though, he felt exposed after he did.

"Here, let's sit down for a little bit, till our heads clear up." X said, steering a teetering Nikkoru to the couch. She tripped along the way, pulling him down with her on the couch, X laying atop of her with a blush, and Koru squirming a bit. "Yeesh X, you're heavy." She complained, before she managed to be the one laying atop X.

Five minutes later, and they were kissing, well, each other's bodies anyways, Koru giggling a little bit as X almost lost himself in making little marks of discoloration upon her neck and shoulders. She gasped a moment, as his head slipped down further, onto her chest, undoing a few of the buttons as she let him.

)( An Hour Later )(

Ansatsu paused as he walked by the couch, blinking at what he saw. "What's wrong?" Zero asked, before he too, stared. X and Nikkoru were asleep on the couch, Nikkoru was snuggled to X, who had his arms around her. That really wasn't the strange part, the strange part was, that Nikkoru was wearing just a shirt.

Well, she had on panties, but the shirt, wasn't hers, it was X's, who was at the moment, shirtless. "..It's kinda...cute.." Ansatsu said, Zero arching a brow at him. "You're going to take a picture, aren't you?" Zero asked, in which he was replied with a grin, and the said camera, making sure the flash was off, and promptly took a snapshot of them.

"What're you going to do with it?" Zero asked, watching Ansatsu smirk. "Blackmail." He replied, walking to their room. "Blackmail? On those two?" Zero asked, a grin forming on his face. "Yeah. X is shy, quiet, extremely private. Nikkoru, shy, not so quiet, emotional, and not to mention they BOTH blush easily..they'd probably rather die before letting someone see a picture of the two of them like that." Ansatsu said, putting the camera away.

"A lot of good points there." Zero said, yawning. He paused as Ansatsu got a look on his face. "I know my sister usually sleeps like a the dead..unless someone yells 'spider', 'maverick', or " Here he smirked, "'X'. Speaking of which, is HE a light sleeper?" Ansatsu asked, looking at Zero, who seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"You know, i don't know..But it could be..interesting to see?" Zero said, grinning as they went back into the living room. As it turned out, X was a deep sleeper, or it could be just the fact that he probably did something he RARELY did, drank too much. About ten minutes later, Atsu and Zero had as many blackmail pictures that they would ever need, and tucked the camera away into a safe spot.

The next morning, well, more like late morning rather, X was in the process of waking up. The first thing he noticed, was that his head hurt. The second, was that he was laying on something extremely comfortable; and the third, was that his boxers felt way too tight in the groin area.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but felt something warm, soft, well, kinda, there was a little nub of hardness in the middle of his palm, and smooth. He shifted a moment, hand flexing over the warm thing, before he nearly froze, eyes shooting open as a female voice, Nikkoru's voice, softly moaned out his name.

As he looked around, he noticed that he was laying atop Nikkoru on the couch, and that, her shirt was somewhat unbuttoned, and his hand was inside of her shirt. He carefully removed his hand, and was in the process of getting up when Nikkoru's eyes fluttered open, blinking at him.

They both nearly jumped off the couch as someone, or rather, a couple of some ones, greeted them good morning with grins. X losing his balance and falling atop of Nikkoru, who squirmed beneath him, trying to get up, but made it hard for him to keep his composure as her hips rubbed against his, making them both blush brightly.

"See, told you they blushed easily." Ansatsu said with a smirk, drinking some coffee. X and Nikkoru had managed to sit up, and Koru was in the process of rebuttoning her shirt, X looking away, but not before he noticed a few marks of discoloration upon her neck, shoulders, and even her chest.

"Wait a moment...this isn't my shirt.." Nikkoru said, looking confused a moment. "I think it's mine." X said, effectively hugging onto a couch pillow to hide his...distress. "Actually, Imouto. YOUR clothes are all over the floor." Ansatsu said with an arched brow, making her face grow redder.

"But..I don't know...How? Grahh...Quit making me think..my head hurts.." She said, holding her head in her hands with a grumble. "Well, thats what you get for drinking so much last night. When we came in, you two were like that. Well, sorta, only more intimate. I recall you telling us to 'go away' for a few more hours." Ansatsu said, not being able to help making up a small lie.

"I did NOT!...At least...i don't remember.." Koru said, wishing her head would stop hurting. "See? Drank WAY too much, now you have memory loss. Shame. You two kept us up alllll night." Atsu said, trying to keep a straight face as he drank his coffee, and Zero trying not to choke on his from trying not to laugh.

X just looked at the other two guys, and Nikkoru, wondering if he should just make a break for the bathroom, before Nikkoru got up and walked to their room, slamming the door closed, before cursing, as the noise hurt her already aching head. X waited about ten minutes, wondering if she was going to come back out, and guessed she had probably went back to sleep, as some humans with hangovers usually did.

Well, the door was it an angle where he could get up, and the other two wouldn't see him. All he would need is to go grab some clothes, and then get the shower. X got up, abandoning the pillow, and walking to the room, Zero and Atsu talking about something or another, his head hurt too much to pay any attention to them at the moment.

He slipped quietly into the room, glancing at the other two, before he closed the door and turned around, nearly freezing and blushing at Nikkoru, who was in the process of finding something to wear..and only had her panties on. "Oh! Sorry!" X said, reaching back to the door, eyes wide as they stared at each other.

Nikkoru blushed just as bright as X, as she saw just WHY X had been hugging onto that pillow like it was a life jacket and he was on some boat. X knew what she looked like without any clothes, as he had seen her jumping around from a giant crazed spider when she was in the bathroom.

His groin tightened even more as he remembered that day, the water sliding down her toned body and dripping from her hair. He couldn't help the almost strangled sound caught in his throat before he politely looked up at her face. "I'm...ah...sorry.. about, well, last night. I, don't know what happened..it's all a blank to me. But what i DO remember, faintly, was..uhm, making those." He said, motioning to his own neck, referring to the hickeys.

"It's..It's alright.. Do you think we...well, you know..?" She asked, blushing even more. "I don't know." X said, looking confused. They still had their underwear on, but he knew there were ways around THAT. They could've just put them back on, or, well, there were reasons why boxers had flys in them..

"Well, uhm, you know, you..have a couple of..these on your neck too.." Nikkoru said, motioning to her hickeys. They stood there, blushing for a few minutes, before the events of last night became clear, well, most of it. X remembered making all of those marks on her, well, after SHE started it on him, and then, well, he guessed they passed out.

"You know...i've...never been with anyone before..well, anything that had a mind anyways.." Koru said, blushing, remembering all those times she'd stare at a poster of X she had in her old rooms, and then used an adult toy, upon herself. "I admit, i've never been with anyone either.." X said, blushing, as he could recall the very few times he'd masturbate, well, it was supposed to be natural, right?

"Well, we can uh, learn with each other?" She suggested, the two of them blushing. "I..guess so." X said, blinking as Koru came over to him, face bright, as she slid her arms around his neck, X uncertainly wrapping his arms about her waist as Nikkoru's form pressed against his, and her head tilting up to his, eyes half-lidded.

X lowered his face to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They soon found themselves upon Nikkoru's bed, well, it used to be his bed too, so, their bed, Koru laying beneath X as they shyly explored each other's bodies. They shed what remained of their clothing, the two probing, grasping, and tasting each other as they progressed.

Meanwhile, Zero and Atsu continued to drink their coffee, looking at each other. "What do you think happened to them?" Zero asked, arching a golden brow. "Eh, knowing those two secret lovebirds, they probably forgot all of this, and went back to sleep. That's what Koru usually does anyways after she drinks too much." Ansatsu said, shrugging, it had been over thirty minutes since they disappeared into their room.

If only they knew how wrong they were, as X and Koru's examination of the other's bodies grew hotter. It came to where they no longer had anything to explore, and instead to where they needed to feel each other, X subconsciously glad that he knew how thick the walls were, as Zero used to bring Iris over to his room at nights, sometimes days.

He gently pushed himself inside of Koru, who softly moaned deep in her throat against his shoulder at the action, eyes half lidded and slightly unfocused from passion. He laid mostly on his forearms, holding her and keeping his full weight from pressing down on her as he slowly began to move back and forth inside of her.

He groaned softly into her hair, his fingers entangled in the silky red strands that smelled like vanilla and honey, two of his favorite scents. Her arms were wrapped around him, sharp nails slightly digging into his skin as her hips began to slowly rise up to meet his as he pushed into her.

They gasped and groaned as they moved their bodies in synchronization with the other, wondering why, when they had manipulated their own bodies by themselves, it didn't feel as wonderful as the real thing that they were doing now. Koru was the first to orgasm, her body trembling and shaking as she moaned out, almost loud enough for someone else in the other room to hear.

A few moments later, and X climaxed as well, unable to control himself with her pulsing and quaking around him. He himself managed to quiet his moan, mostly by burying his face in her hair and against her shoulder; his form trembling so much that he was afraid that he would fall atop her and crush her with his weight.

He managed instead, to hold onto her, rolling to the side so that he was laying upon his back, and she atop of him, her small form resting with soft gasps of breath as she rested atop of his body, X still inside of her. "Mmm. That was better than i EVER imagined it to be." Koru said, her head tucked under his chin as he slid his fingers through her long hair.

"I know what you mean. Never thought it'd be like that." He said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them, as it was a bit chilly now with having sweat so much, the two snuggling together. "But now i'm even more tired than before." Koru said with a slight pout, X just chuckling a moment.

"Yeah, how about we take a nap, and hope no one comes to check on us?" X suggested, making Koru smile. "Sounds like a good idea to me. My head still kinda hurts from last night." She murmured, their eyes closing as they slowly drifted off into sleep.

Koru jolted awake, looking around, finding herself curled up in her bed, still wearing X's shirt, and X? Well, he was fast asleep in the recharger. "Ugh..stupid alcohol..Messing with my head..and my dreams..Mmm..nice dream though.." She muttered, turning back over and going right back asleep.

)( Later )(

Nikkoru yawned as she made herself a cup of coffee in the break room where she and the rest of her Unit were gathered. "KORU!" Someone squealed, nearly making her drop her cup and whirl around in surprise. "Sonata?!" Nikkoru asked, blinking at the silver haired reploid female.

"What are you doing here?" Nikkoru asked, smiling. "Mikuyo's here for a meeting with Signas, and i was bored." She said, hands on her hips. "So how come you never call me?" Sonata asked, frowning a moment. "Well, considering every time i try calling the only number i know for you, i get your brother instead, and you KNOW how annoying i think he is." Koru replied, sipping her coffee.

"Aww, you should be nicer to him, he adores you." Sonata said, making Koru roll her eyes. "Anyways, you look nice Sonata. New outfit?" Nikkoru asked, looking her over. Sonata was wearing a soft blue bandana shirt, that had practically nothing in back, except the strings that held the front to her chest.

She wore a slightly darker blue with white pleated school girl like skirt that came down to the middle of her thighs at the longest, and a pair of white knee length high heeled boots that laced up the front, a pair of soft white wrist length gloves, and her silver hair fell freely like a waterfall to her hips.

A few guys off to the side were looking at Sonata, and apparently thought she was pretty at some of the blushes a couple of them had. "So what're you going to do for your birthday?" Sonata asked Nikkoru. "Ah. I have no idea yet. Probably stay in." Nikkoru said with a shrug.

"What? No way! You've GOTTA go out and party! You'll be 22 soon." Sonata said, smiling. Nikkoru sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Don't remind me. Sometimes it sucks to be human, you get older, and you start looking it." She said, smiling faintly.

)( The Next Day )(

Nikkoru was in a Virtual Reality room, it was a fun game most Hunters used to pass the time, and it also doubled as a training area, which was rather ingenious on the creator's part. Nikkoru had worked her way up from the easiest level, as most Hunters do at their first time in it, and was currently on one of the harder levels.

She was currently chasing down one of the HoloMavs through what she assumed was some sort of highway ruins. She may have just been the #17th's Medic, but that was only because she had extensive reploid anatomy knowledge; she could've EASILY been a scout, if she'd wanted to.

'Hell, it probably would be less dangerous than Medic.' She thought to herself, flipping over a giant gap in the road. 'Now where did that bastard go..' She asked herself, looking around her surroundings after a pause. He WAS running ahead of her a short distance, before the overturned bus, and then the hole..

She whipped around, blasting a giant hole through the HoloMav's head as it tried to sneak up behind her from the hole she had just jumped over. The HoloMav fell over and exploded, and she just rolled her eyes. 'Typical, not to mention predictable. I should design my own set of levels that have really happened.' She thought, reholstering the gun she was equipped with.

"Hey! I know you guys can hear me out there! Give me something more of a challenge or something, alright?! These low level bastards are too easy to predict." She said, staring up at where she knew a control room was. She blinked as the room shifted to new surroundings, namely a room that had what she assumed was acid puddles on the floor.

There were patches of metal to jump around on, and various little hangings from the ceiling. 'I guess they took me seriously.' She thought with a shrug, checking her hologun and glancing around the room. She barely dodged a large ball of glowing green stuff as she dropped to her knees and leaned back. 'Thank god for Martial Arts classes.' She thought as she back flipped away from a laughing green lizard like HoloMav.

"Now THIS is more like it!" Nikkoru said, blasting at the Maveric and dodging most of his attacks. Meanwhile, in the control room. "I CAN'T! It did it all on it's own Commander X! I'm completely locked out of the system! The only way to shut it down would to be to manually take it offline, or if she manages to beat that..THING!" A technician said, frantically trying to make the controls work.

"Yeow! I guess the higher you get, the more it hurts. Well, this bastard won't get me, because i'm about to get HIM." Nikkoru said to herself, having managed to be dangling from one of the protruding pipes on the ceiling. Her knees were hooked around the pipe, and she was out of the HoloMav's sight, for the moment.

"Few more shots should do it." She said, charging up her energy gun. The technician and X stared as Nikkoru blew up the Maverick and walked out of the Holoroom, after it shut down. "Hey guys! That was FUN! A little on the serious side, but fun. Now, i hear a shower calling my name." Nikkoru said with a slight smirk, sighing as she walked out, saying "That was a GREAT workout!"

)( One Week Later )(

(( Special key for this segment: "Nikkoru Singing.", "_Satire Singing_", and "_**Both Singing.**_"

"Ok, you better have a good explanation for this." Nikkoru growled out at her brother as he lead her somewhere blindfolded. "Trust me, you'll love it." Ansatsu said as he lead her through a door and pulled off the blindfold, and people jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!!" Someone jumped a little too close to her, and she nailed him, or was it a her? in the face, making everyone blink.

"Ahh, sorry. I'm not really one for surprises.." She said, GAH!ing as the person she hit glomped onto her. "Dynamo?!" She hissed at him, who was currently, dressed as a girl. "Shh! I'm Dyna here." He said, grinning. "Whatever, let go of me, or you won't have what makes you male." She said, Dynamo quickly releasing her with a pout.

"You're so meaaan!" He said, before grinning and skipping into the room and hitting on some other guys, who had no idea who he really was. Nikkoru sighed and milled around the room, accepting gifts people gave her; she smiled and chatted with Satire, who gave her a drink, which led to three, and then about seven.

It was a couple of hours later, and someone had set up a karaoke machine, and Satire grinned, dragging Nikkoru over to it, who protested every bit of the way. Satire looked through the songs, and had finally managed to get Nikkoru to go along with her and sing a song with her.

"_**Why**_ suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge. _**Why**_ mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru."

"_**Dandan to**_ _hanabira wo sakaseru. Bara no you demo._"

"_**Hontou wa**_ kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai. Kowaresou de. _**Kowaresou de.**_"

"_**Dakishimete kureru yori.**__ Motto wakatte hoshii._"

"_**Yasashisa wo kureru yori.**_ Samishisa wo koete yuku _**chikara hoshii**_."

"_**Makenai ai datte. Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo. Tashikana ai datte. Motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara.**_"

"_Ima dounatte yukou to._"

"Ima unmei ni sakarau."

"_Tsuyosa wo __**shinjisasete.**_"

"_**Why**_ odokenasa kara umareru tsumi. _**Why**_ shiranai koto de dareka wo semeru."

"_**Kanjou ga**_ _nanigenai fuan wo. Fukuzatsu ni suru._"

"_**Kankei nai**_ kotoba wo erande wa iiwake shite. Nigete bakari. _**Nigete bakari.**_"

"_**Nagusamete kureru nara.**_ _Motto shikatte hoshii._"

"_**Machigai wo yurusu nara.**_ Kizu sae mo tsutsukomu _**yume ga hoshii.**_"

"_**Makenai ai datte. Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo. Tashikana ai datte. Motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara.**_"

"_Ima dounatte yukou to._"

"Ima aijou ni shitagau."

"_Tsuyosa wo_ _**shinjisasete.**_"

"_**Makenai ai datte. Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo. Tashikana ai datte. Motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara.**_"

"Ima dounatte yukou to."

"_Ima unmei ni sakarau._"

"Tsuyosa wo _**shinjisasete.**_"

The two sang in perfect harmony with each other, no matter how many drinks the other had. They swayed with the music, and motioned with their hands during the song, even linking hands and hugging the other as they sang. When they finished, just about everyone clapped and yelled in appreciation at the two.

"Ha! That's my mandatory song, i'm not singing anymore...well, maybe another later." Nikkoru said with a small laugh, she had been afraid that Satire would pick an indecent or perverted song, and she was relieved that she hadn't. She made her way through the throng of people, smiling and nodding to them, and staring a moment at Dynamo and some guy as they made out.

She was laughing hard as she made her way back over to her brother, Zero, and X, the three wondering why she was laughing, and she just shook her head, saying "I'll tell you later." And they nodded, wondering what it was. It was here at her party that Nikkoru was Introduced to Mial and Rave.

"So, you're Zero's little sister, and you're X's little brother?" She asked, blinking at them in wonderment. "Long story, we might tell you one day." Mial said, smirking a bit. "But, i have a date with the alcohol, coming Rave?" Mial asked her silver haired counterpart, who nodded and followed after the short purple haired female.

"He doesn't talk very much, does he?" Nikkoru asked, and X just smiled a moment. "Not really. He usually lets Mial do the talking for both of them." X said, sipping his soda. "Yeah, but i wish they would shut up sometimes. 'Oh Rave!' "Mial! Mial! Mial!' and their crap next door. I'm pretty damned sure not ALL of it is...recreational. I swear they yell on PURPOSE when i'm trying to sleep." Zero said grouchily.

"Well, I never hear them." Nikkoru said with a shrug and a slight blush. The party continued on for a while longer, Nikkoru excusing herself for a moment, explaining that she had a human urge that she needed to relieve. X watched her as she walked over to the door, swaying a bit.

Someone reached out and steadied her, giving her a small smile that she returned unsurely. They appeared to chat for a moment, the green haired guy hovering around her as they talked, probably curious about something, or liked her X thought a moment, pushing away a brief moment of jealousy.

The guy followed Nikkoru out of the room, still chatting with her as the door closed. X sighed, finishing off his soda and grabbed another, eating a few chips he had on a plate at the table he was sitting at. X began to grow worried when Nikkoru hadn't shown back up after thirty minutes, and voiced his concern to Ansatsu.

"Aww, don't worry X. She probably got tired of all the people and went back to the dorm. I'm sure she's perfectly fine. You'll see her in the morning i bet." Ansatsu said with a smile, blinking and flashing a charming smile to an attractive blonde haired female.

)( The Next Morning )(

X searched around the base the next day, looking for Nikkoru, and even checking logs to see if she had went off base, or took one of the small fry missions. When all of his inquiries came up negative, he grew increasingly more worried. He spotted the man from the night before, the last person he knew of that had been seen with Nikkoru.

"Hey. Have you seen Miss Zara?" He asked the man, who blinked and attempted to match a face to the name in his mind. "Oh! Nikkoru-san? I last saw her last night, at the party. I walked with her to the ladies room, before i left for my dorm, Sir. She told me that she had a headache and was going to go back to her own dorm after she uhh, relieved herself." Rumidar said, wondering how X suspected him so quickly.

"Oh. Well, maybe she's just gone into the city or something, and forgot to input a log of doing so...She was pretty much on her own before she came to the base." X said, even more confused now. X later found Ansatsu, and questioned him on weither or not Nikkoru would do such a thing, and Ansatsu had no idea. "She MIGHT, but..i highly doubt it...Maybe she was so drunk from last night that she ended up in the basement?" He joked, also beginning to wonder where his sister was.

X began his search anew, now having Ansatsu to help him as they looked for her. "This is REALLY strange, she couldn't have drank so much that she'd still be passed out somewhere." Ansatsu commed to X, who sighed and walked into the main command room.

"Alia? I need your help with something. One of my Unit has disappeared, i'd like to ask you to do a scan of the entire base for her, if you could?" X asked, and Alia smiled, nodding to him. "Sure, just give me their id signature and i'll get on it right away X." She replied, smiling.

Alia swept the base over five times for Nikkoru, wondering if she was even on the base at all, and not in one of the nearby cities. Meanwhile, Nikkoru was pacing around a somewhat dark room, punching at walls. "Hey! You JERK! I KNOW you're out there!" She yelled at the door.

"I'm sorry. He's not here. Are you ok?" A small voice asked, and soft violet eyes peeked through the window on the door. Nikkoru blinked, and looked out the window, seeing a small child-like girl outside, with waist length violet hair, and a dirty looking outfit.

"Who're you?" She asked, blinking. "I'm Vial. Brother and Father wanted you for some reason, they got mad when you destroyed uhm, Chemical Chameleon when he infiltrated the base when you were in a, uhm, training room?" The girl said, unsurely.

"Wait, that was a REAL Maverick?" Nikkoru asked, eyes widening a moment. "Yes. But, if you don't like the room, i can let you out for a little while. Just, don't tell my big Brother, or Father, they will be extremely angry at me." She said almost timidly. "Uhh, sure. i would LOVE to get out of this room." Nikkoru said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok!" Vial said, disappearing for a moment before the door came open. "Where are we?" Nikkoru asked the girl, who shrugged. "I don't know, they never tell me anything." She said, pausing as they heard some voices. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Nikkoru. "If they ask, tell them you escaped when i tried to bring you something to drink." The girl whispered.

"I'll do you one better, pretend to be asleep, i'll do the rest, no matter what happens, don't open your eyes, i'll carry you for a bit." Nikkoru said, picking up the girl and nearly groaned at the weight, she was a reploid alright. Meanwhile, back at Hunter Base, Ansatsu was called to the comm room, wondering why he was, in curiosity.

"We have the one you call Zara, well, the female one anyways. And we want." Here the shadowy figure paused, blinking as Nikkoru ran into the room, dodging laser fire. "You FOOLS! Who let her escape?!" He yelled at them, making Nikkoru blink at the guy. "YOU?! You slimy no good rotten vile bastard!" Nikkoru yelled at the guy and doved away from more laser fire.

"Idiots! I want her ALIVE!" He yelled, and they were, by this time, pretty sure it was Sigma. Nikkoru ran around for a minutes, at times disappearing from the screen entirely. "If i had my saber, you'd be DEACTIVATED by now!" She yelled at Sigma, who scowled.

He shot a ball of light at her at a speed which she couldn't dodge, the light encasing her and she blinking unsurely at the energy around her. She gritted her teeth as electricity began sparking around her, but she did not yell, at first, as pain coursed through her body.

The light faded and she was left on the floor, unconscious and smoking slightly. "Take her back to her room!" He yelled at someone, who came and dragged her off. Sigma scowled at the screen and shut it off, eliminating the contact he had with the Hunter Base.

"That bastard has Koru?!" Ansatsu yelled, fists clenched as his eyes narrowed. "Well, looks like we have to go hunt down Mavericks and make them tell us where she is." Zero said, scowling. "Out of all of the Mavericks that killed Koru's family, Sigma was one we never got to." Ansatsu said quietly, making the others stare at him.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, changed a few things in this chapter. Can any of you guess where Koru's dream starts? I was unhappy with how i had put that part, and came to realize that, no matter how well they may have known each other, they wouldn't go at it so soon...as much as my perverted mind would like them to. XD

Well, i got this chapter done too! Yeah! Go me! I'm going to get started on the fourth one next real soon, i hope you liked this chapter. Read it, i hope, and review! Tell me how you liked it, or, gently let me know how you didn't like it. So until later, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is a defanant 'M' rating, for various reasons, mostly of which is sexual situations, and language. This story is set in the MegaManX storyline and some characters may be out of character, but is, as all my stories are, an AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once..maybe. I do NOT own Any MegaMan/X characters. Though i wish i owned X, Signas, Zero, Gate, Dynamo, Forte, ElecMan, and Blues. I DO however, own Mial, Rave, Aiko, Vial, Sonata, Mikuyo, Satire, Kyle, Shi, Rumidar, Nikkoru Zara, and Ansatsu Zara. My friend owns Seven, i'm just borrowing him for this chapter.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

"What?" X asked, blinking. "Koru's parents, were scientists, and they were working on an anti-anti virus that would wipe out the Mavericks once they had perfected it and had infected them with it. Thus, why her family was killed." Ansatsu said, trying not to break anything at the moment.

"Uhm, Commander Zero?" Someone said, making them all look to Layer, a violet haired spotter. "Yeah?" Zero asked, wondering what she needed. "I was just informed by Mial and Rave that they were bored, and on their way to 'see just how strong this Sigma idiot is'." Layer stated, making them blink.

"Do they even KNOW where he is?!" X asked, not believing they were doing something so, so..so reckless! "That's an affirmative, Sir." Layer replied, typing up commands in her computer. She paused a moment as a small picture came up, with two dots on it running around like crazed rabbits, or, something, Ansatsu thought.

"Bringing up Hunter Cam." Layer said, as two more boxes appeared on the main screen, showing two different, yet same views, one was obviously Mial's, and the other Rave's. "Holy shit! Where the hell did all of those Mavericks come from?!" Ansatsu asked, forgetting for a moment that Sigma had his sister.

"Playing Audio." Layer said as the sounds of battle were being played through a small speaker. "Ha! Rave! Look at 'em RUN! PUSSIES!" It was Mial, taunting the Mavericks as some ran, others coming back at the insult. "...Obviously YOUR sister.." X said with a sigh.

"You're having way too much fun with this Koi-chan." Rave said, cutting through various Mavericks. "Give me a break, i haven't had anything to demolish in DECADES!" Mial said with a snicker, dancing around blaster fire and cutting up Mavericks as well.

"Then maybe you should get a job as a demolitions expert. You like destroying buildings, if my memory serves me right." Rave countered, saber in one hand, and blaster in the other, cutting close enemies, and shooting far ones, Mial doing the same. "Ha! Then it wouldn't be any fun at all! I can't just go and get a job at something i LIKED doing, it'd kill it for me." Mial said, blasting a few mavericks.

"If you got a job at something you hated, you'd end up KILLING someone. Or nearly killing them anyways. Remember what happened with Thomas' cousin? And you wonder why they sealed you up." Rave said, stabbing a maverick ruthlessly. "Ha! She was such a little bitch! And i DIDN'T kill her. Geeze, you kick someone out of a two story window and EVERYONE just ASSUMES you were trying to KILL them. Besides, she had a soft landing, all she did was break a stupid arm." Mial said ripping someone's head off.

"I think Mial needs another mentality test.." X said, sighing. "Possibly...But man, X, we have to watch out for them...They might break all of our records! Do you SEE how many Mavericks they're deactivating?!" Zero asked, eyes wide. "Hey Layer, can you patch me through to them real quick?" Ansatsu asked, Layer nodding.

"Ready." She stated. "Hey, Rave, Mial. Since you guys are going to Sigma's fortress, could you take a look around for my sister Nikkoru? The bastard's got her, how, i don't know." Ansatsu said, scowling. "Yeah, we'll look for her." Rave said, slashing more Mavericks.

"Eh, don't see why not? She's way more fun than X is, not such a stiffie." Mial said, before pausing, snickering a moment later at something she thought was funny. "It should give us more of a challenge. Hey Rave! I guess when we get there, we're gonna have to look before shooting, right?" Mial said, grinning to him.

A couple of hours later, Mial and Rave had managed to make it into the fortress, looking around as quietly as they could, with the exception of blaster fire and mavericks yelling. "...It was more fun when they were swarming us...how boring.." Mial said, almost yawning.

They jumped out of the way as a blast nearly disintegrated a wall behind them, the two looking up at see Vile and his customary ride armor. "...You know what this means right? That guy is DEFANANTALLY overcompensating for something!" Mial snickered, angering Vile and a fight commencing.

Vile managed to hit Rave, slamming him into a wall full of spikes, Rave twitching and cursing. "Rave! Moron! You should keep your guard up!" Mial said, prying him from the wall of spikes. "Gahh. Not now Mial. I kinda hurt all over, you know?" Rave said, cursing even more as he couldn't move one of his arms.

"Oh! Rave! You know who this guy reminds me of? Forte! That bastard. I don't know how the hell i ended up with him as an older brother. No, wait, yes i do, we were both created by the same crazy old human man." Mial said with a slight snicker. "You forgot evil." Rave commented, blasting at Vile from afar.

"Tch. Details, details. Zero turned out good, didn't he? So it means i will eventually too. Crazy old coot wasn't very good at making evil creations, they'd always seemed to either turn good, or get deactivated." Mial said jumping up and tackling Vile off of his ride armor.

"Let go of me!" Vile snarled as Mial pushed him down on the ground, knee in his back and holding onto his wrists, arms pulled back behind his back. "How about 'no'?" Mial said, Vile yelling as she pulled off one of his fingers. "Alright. First off. Where is Sigma?" Mial asked, Rave walking over to them. "I hate when you do stuff like that." He stated, X getting a bit queasy at the action himself, how could she do that?

"I can't help it. It's in my programming. You KNOW i'm a war type, not to mention i learned WONDERFUL techniques of making people talk from, well, actually, both of our brothers. Heh, tell you what, i NEVER thought Blues would know something like this." Mial stated, yanking off another finger at Vile's silence.

Ten minutes later, Vile still hadn't said a thing about Sigma's where abouts, just cursing them. "Geeze you're no fun at all." Mial said, yanking off one of his feet. "Morons, the both of you!" Vile said, laughing as he began to glow. "Get away!" Mial yelled, the two jumping away, just as Vile self destructed himself, or was it really Vile? Or not just a 'clone'.

Anyways, Rave and Mial picked themselves up, dusting off their armor and making their way onwards. "What a waste of time, i should've just killed him." Mial said, sighing, before they spotted a purple haired girl. She gasped and darted away when she saw them. "Hey! Wait!" - "Come back here!" Rave and Mial yelled, running after her and catching her with ease.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" The girl cried, looking at them with wide eyes. "...Do what kid?" Mial asked, blinking. "...Let the red haired lady free..?" She said in a whisper. "Do you know where she's at?" Rave asked, bending down a moment to look at the girl.

"...Are you here to take her back home?" The girl asked, smiling at their nods. "..Can you take me away too?! I don't wanna be here anymore." She said, the two looking at each other, shrugging, and nodding. "Sure kid, can you take us to Nikkoru?" Rave asked., the girl nodding and pointing off towards another corridor.

"We have to hurry! They said something about putting her in something!" The girl said, rushing away, the two keeping up quite easily. Mial and Rave burst through a door, freezing a moment at Vile and Sigma standing by the controls of some giant machine.

"What the hell?!" Rave asked, eyes narrowing at the two, and the sounds of Nikkoru yelling, mostly in pain, but quite a bit in curses at Sigma and Vile, Vial covering her ears and closing her eyes, as she remembered the machine. A large explosion rocked the area, Vile and Sigma escaping, and Mial crouched by Rave's damaged form.

"I think i'm going to go now.." Rave muttered, eyes half open. "Don't you DARE go!" Mial said to him, lifting his head up. "Don't worry, i'll still be with you.." He replied, smiling a little. "But i need you, who'll balance out my destructive ways?" She asked, looking at him.

"It'll be allright, Mial." Rave said, eyes closing. "Rave? Rave! RAVE!! Rave.." Mial said, tears falling from her eyes, he couldn't be deactivated, just like that, could he? She paused, as Rave began to snore, Mial dropping his head on the ground and punching him, waking him back up with a yell.

"BASTARD! Making me worry about nothing! Look! You made me cry! I have NEVER done that!" She yelled at him, and he just smiled and winced. "Well, at least i know you care." He stated sarcastically. "Hey Kid, come over here." Mial said, Vial approching them.

"I'm going to send him back to base, you go with him." She said as Vial nodded, holding Rave's hand as they warped away. "Right, now for the girl." Mial said, jumping up and blasting a makeshift door that was on the machine, cringing a moment at all the things Nikkoru was hooked up to.

Mial detatched the wires and punched a few mechanical arms that were trying to do...something, to Nikkoru. Mial lifted her up, and she smiled a moment. "Thanks.." Nikkoru said, before she passed out. "Damn it! I never got to fight that bald headed monkey smelling bastard!" Mial grouched before teleporting out of the area and back to Hunter Base with the red head.

Back at the base, Rave was getting repairs, which all seemed cosmetic, as he was up and following Mial around in no time. Nikkoru, however, was still in the medical facility, Ansatsu and X looking over her with worry, and the child was there too, holding her hand.

"I don't know WHAT they did to her. It's...mind boggling. It's like..she's still human, but..not." Lifesaver said, scratching the side of his head. "I know what they were doing to her." Vial said, looking up at them with lavander eyes. "They were attempting to make her a reploid. That's what they did with ME anyways." She said, making them look at her.

"I used to be human, and they changed me with the machine. I, unfortunately, have no memories of myself as a human, as that got erased, you can't 'make the ultimate Maverick' if they still felt all nice and cuddly about humans. Or so they said." Vial said with a shrug, brushing Nikkoru's hair with her fingers.

"When Miss Mial pulled her from the machine, which she wasn't in very long enough to do to her what it did to me, it just...enhanced her. Her eyesight, is like that of a reploids, which is about 100% better than a human's. She's stronger, and more immune to human virus'." Vial said, looking back at Nikkoru.

"She's the only one who was nice to me over there. I tried to save her, get her out, but she went after Sigma and got caught again. She doesn't really have 'blood' anymore. That was replaced by nanites, which do a thousand times better than her regular blood, and why she gets much stronger."

"If she had been in the machine even ten more minutes, her bone would've been replaced by metal, her insides replaced with more efficiant reploid parts, and her brain, it'd be replaced by a memory bank, which usually ends up with her memories being erased." Vial said, holding Nikkoru's hand once more.

"And i know this, because, one, i've been through it, and let me tell you, it DOES hurt. Two, i've seen it happen before, and three, i hacked the main computer and read the file logs on it." Vial said, smiling. "Ugh, i swear, if you all don't shut up, i'll...reprogram you all into something unpleasant. I have a killer headache, my body hurts, and all you can do is talk?" Nikkoru asked, looking up at them.

"Koru!" Both Ansatsu and X said, rushing back over to her and smiling. "And just so you know, i heard ALL of that. Just wait untill i get my hands around that little bastard's neck, i'm liable to separate his head from his shoulders." She said grumpily. Elsewhere at the moment.

"How'd your mission go, Axl?" Palette asked, looking to the red haired hunter and trying to suppress a blush. "Eh, it was ok, didn't find what i was looking for though." He replied, scratching the side of his armored head. He blinked, as someone squealed out his name and pounced upon him, the two falling to the floor.

"Axl-kuuuun!" A younger looking blonde haired girl said, hugging him, making him laugh and smile. "Aiko-chan! Where've you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" He replied, pulling them up off the floor and looking her over. Her blonde hair was at least shoulder length, and pulled into a pony tail on either side of her head, and her blue eyes were like a dark sapphire.

She stood about a head shorter than he did, and wore light purple armor, with a darker purple under armor/jumpsuit, with silver colored highlights around her wrists, neck, bottom of the top of her armor, and by her shoulders. Not to mention around her knees and ankles as well.

"Well, Seven-oniisan had to go do some things of his own, so he took me along with him, for 'Learning Experiance' and i managed to get a few upgrades too! You like?" She asked, twirling around a moment. "Heh, yeah, you look even cuter now. Oh! This is Palette, my spotter. Palette this is...Palette?" Axl said, looking around, Palette had disappeared.

"Huh, strange..She was just here a moment ago.." He said, scratching the side of his head once more. "Aww! Don't worry Axl-kun! I'm sure you'll find her again! Come on! I wanna show you some stuff that i learned while i was away!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off, laughing.

A few hunters grinned at the two as she dragged him off, Axl protesting at being dragged. "Then walk faster silly!" She only replied, laughing even more, and making a few older reploids chuckle lightly at the two. About an hour later, Zero paused mid-step, blinking at Axl, who was leaned back against a wall, and trying to catch his breath.

"What happened to you, get a run in with a Mav or something?" Zero asked, grinning. "Nah...Just Aiko, she's back, and still as energetic as ever." Axl said with a wry grin, before covering his laugh with a cough at Zero's reaction to Aiko's name. Once the name had been heard, Zero had immediately went on guard, scanning the hallways and clutching his hair to him, as if protecting it.

)( One Week Later )(

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Zero said, looking over to Mial and Rave, who shrugged. "How did you find Sigma's fortress?" Zero asked, curiosity itching. "Oh. That? Pfft, it was easy. Here, look." Mial said, tossing Zero a piece of paper, that was torn from a ..phone book?

"'Looking for a way to get rid of the Human pollution on the Earth? Want a Reploid world? Then come apply at'..." Zero read..trailing off, staring at the address and phone number. "The hell?!" He yelled, staring at the page.

"What? Surprised that Sigma'd be stupid enough, or one of his minnions were stupid enough to advertise where they were?...Or are you mad because you guys weren't stupid/bored/whatever enough to try flipping through a phone book?" Mial asked, smirking.

"Don't make me make you run through a training sim. with me.." Zero growled, fists clenching, and stalking out of the room they were in, going to show the page to X and then Signas.

Mial just snickered a moment, before looking to Rave, who had a slightly blank look on his face, before blinking and looking to her. "My sensors tell me that it's time, Mial." Rave said, shifting into his armor, which sobered her up.

"It is? Hmm..I would've liked to hang around a bit more. Oh well." Mial stated, shifting into her own armor. "You know we weren't made to play around here. Even my father knew something like this would happen, despite his best efforts. It was the one thing that he and Wily had ended up agreeing on in the end." Rave stated, sighing slightly.

Mial nodded, running a gloved hand through her hair. "If we must. It will be..for the greater good. I just hope..that..we won't have to...Well, as Forte used to tell me, there's no use in hoping." Mial said as she looked to Rave, nodding to him as they walked out of their room, heading to the entrance of the base.

X paused a moment at the look of determination that his brother and Zero's sister had on their faces when he passed by them in the hall. He scratched the side of his helmet, watching them walk out the entrance doors and disappear in a light of teleportation. "Huh. Wonder what's with those two?" He thought aloud, before shaking his head.

)( Uninhabited Island #372 )(

Rave lowered his blaster, watching the dirt and debris settle down, reveiling a door, with a giant 'W' on it that shifted to an 'L' at the end. "Good, it's still here. Thank whatever gods for humans unable to survive here." Rave said, smiling. "I think that was the entire point of our father's putting these guys here." Mial said, pressing an ungloved palm to the door, Rave doing the same.

The lock flashed before turning green, allowing the two to enter the room that held four capsuls. "Well, I suppose this is it, isn't it?" Mial asked, watching Rave nod as he walked to a pod and began an activation sequence, Mial stepping to one marked with a large 'F' on it and doing the same.

Meanwhile, X was trying to figure out why Mial and Rave were on a deserted island, and what they were doing. "Zero, this is strange, why would they go there? They had the most..unusual looks on their faces." X stated, frowning slightly.

"Well, it's not the location of Sigmas' base..So..I have no idea." Zero replied, still scowling at the phone book page in his hands. "They..They looked like they were going off to..battle..or something.." X said, hand rubbing his helmet with a frusterated sigh.

"Commanders. There's four new energy signals appearing on our radar, none of them are Rave or Mial's." Layer said, frowning herself. "Is it teleportable?" Zero asked, looking to her. "I belive so, Sir." She replied, setting up the transporter.

"There you go Sir. That should be it. It's ready when you are." Layer said, making X and Zero nod as they stepped into the transporter, one at a time, and were teleported to the island.

The first thing X noticed when he got there was that Zero was being held down by some reploid in black and gold armor, a mechanical wolf by the reploid's feet, and Mial standing back, allowing the act.

Then he noticed a blaster pointed at his nose, by a reploid in black and red armor, and a visor over his eyes, and a shield on his other hand, and a..why did he have a scarf around his neck?

X froze when another blaster was pressed lightly against his back; X shifting his gaze to look at a red and gold armored female with long blonde hair, not as long as Zero's, of course, behind him.

"Forte! Don't hurt Zero! He's our brother!" Mial yelled, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "Gospel! Remind Mial who's the oldest here!" Forte snapped, scowling. The violet wolf turned his eyes on Mial, baring it's fangs at her, which made her scowl.

"Gospel. Don't make me hurt you." She growled at it, the two staring each other down. "Oh for crying out loud. Forte! Stop trying to make trouble! Save your aggression for what we have to do." The girl said, frowning.

"Oh, leave those Wily bots alone Roll. If they want to fight amongst each other, then let them." The man infront of X stated boredly. "Blues!" Roll protested, making X look back and forth between the two and the other, called Forte.

"Wait a minute..! Roll?! Blues?! Aren't you my older brother and sister?!" X asked, eyes wide, unbeleaving. "We are." Blues stated simply, shrugging. There was loud barking and growling coming from Gospel, and cursing from Mial as the two scuffled around on the ground, before Mial belted the wolf one good and sent him flying against some rocks.

Gospel growled, sparking, before falling back down. "Gospel! RRRGGH!" Forte yelled, letting Zero go, and slamming his fist into Mial's forehead, her gem, to be exact, and sending her flying against her own rocks, twitching slightly.

"MIAL!" Rave yelled, snarling and diving at Forte, in which Roll and Blues grabbed him and holding him down. "Rave! Stop it! It's between them! You're only going to get yourself hurt if you try to stop it." Blues said, scowling slightly.

"Forte! Stop this nonsense at once! If you want to go by who's older, then look at me. Because I'M the oldest!" Blues shouted at Forte, making him crack his knuckles a moment with a scowl.

"Feh, whatever. Just reminding MY sister who's the better here. You better not let lover boy over there go, otherwise he might try to take me and, and then i'd have to be forced to...defend myself." Forte said with a slight smirk.

"Upsidasy, you little brat." Forte said, grabbing Mial by her armor and hauling her up to her feet, and holding onto her arm when it was apparant that she was unable to stand on her own.

"Oi..Got ya good, didn't I?" Forte asked, grinning. "Fuck off, you bastard of a slut." Mial slurred, scowling. "Woah, yeah..sure..whatever you said there, I didn't understand it. But i'll take that as a 'son of a bastard' or something." Forte replied, messing up her hair.

Mial scowled, swatting the hand away and smoothing her hair back down. "Oh god..my head." She said, holding her head in her hands. "Yeah...the hell happened to your helmet anyways?" Blues asked her, making her, Forte, and Rave snicker.

"Mial never had a helmet. Doc didn't have one made when she was first accidentally activated, or when she got sealed back up again." Forte said at Blue's dark look at being laughed at.

"Besides, Mial's head is USUALLY hard enough to not need one." Rave stated, calmed down once more at seeing Mial alright. "The hell is going on here?" Zero asked, scowling and standing away from Forte as much as he could.

"Oh right. The point. We're going to save the world." Blues stated, making X and Zero blink in confusion. "So..you're going to destroy the Mavericks?" X asked, blinking. "Something like that. We have our orders from both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. It seems there was ONE thing that made them agree on something." Roll said, smiling happily.

"And that was..?" Zero asked, brow arched. "The destruction of Evil. All of it." Forte said, making them stare. "Yeesh, those are words I thought i'd never hear you say." Mial said, snickering.

"Hey! Shut up! I wasn't mature back then, ok?! It's not MY fault I had to do what the old man said, before he gained any sense. And it's not MY fault Rock always tried to stand up to me!" Forte said, scowling.

"Forte, don't go there. We all had to do what we were told back then, Rock included." Roll said, hands on her hips. "Where is Rock?" X ask, curious, and slightly confused, he had seen all of them in the robot museum, but, they were standing there infront of him, upgraded though.

"Sit down kid, you may not like what you may hear." Blues said, scarf flowing in the wind. "Uh..ok?" X said, sitting on a rock, one away from Gospel though, Zero, bored, standing by him, curious as well.

"To put it simply. Rock got deactivated. There was no way to save or salvage him. All Doc. Light could do was fix him up to look normal and put him in a case." Blues said, shrugging, but scowling as well.

"Wait...Rock..the annoying little blue kid, who kept refering me as a 'he', the kid who wouldn't fight me because i was 'a girl', the kid who put up no fight when i gave him swirlys and wet willys?" Mial asked, blinking.

"Yes, Mial, the same one." Blues said with a small sigh. "..You gave Rock swirlys..and wet willys..?" X asked, a horrified look on his face. "Yeah, well, it wasn't MY fault that he had no idea what they were untill i did them to him."

"Hell, he was practically begging me to show him what they were, and well, how could I refuse when he was litterally ASKING me to?" Mial replied, scowling and rubbing her forehead gem, which was cracked, and giving her a migrane.

They paused as X's radio went off, Layer speaking through it. "Commander X? I'm afraid we have a slight...situation..back here at base." She said, making him blink. "Situation? What kind of situation?" X asked, frowning slightly.

"Well..You see..It's kind of..." She paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "Zara got into a fight..with the techs up on 13.." She burst out, making X cringe. "Which one, Layer?" He asked, sighing.

"..Both of them, Sir." She replied hesitantly. "What about?" X asked, head in his hand with a small sigh. "Well..a couple of tech's wanted to..uhh..examine, Nikkoru..She refused, they insisted." Layer said, making X cringe slightly.

"...wanted an entire examination. Ansatsu found out about it and ran up there and started the fighting, though, if you ask me they kind of deserved it." Layer said, making X blink. "Wait, what was that again? What about an entire examination?" X asked, making Layer pause.

"...They didn't want one like how Lifesaver does, Sir..if you catch my meaning.." Layer said, before sighing after X's silence. "They were trying to diassect her, Sir." Layer said, making X fall over. "THEY WERE **WHAT?!**" X yelled, eyes wide then narrowed as a scowl formed across his face.

"They were, Sir." Layer said, sighing. "I'm coming back to base, right now! Did they do anything to her?! I swear!.." X stated, scowling as he disappeared into a blue teleportation light.

"Uhh..that was..interesting?" Roll said, glancing at Zero, as if for an explanation. Zero sighed, scowling slightly, man, was he going to get paperwork over this. "Nikkoru and Ansatsu Zara." He started, making all of them, except Rave and Mial to look at him.

"Ansatsu is a reploid, he's in my Unit, the 00th. The A level Unit. Nikkoru, is Ansatsu's little sister. A human. She's in X's unit, the 17th, which is pretty much a B level unit." Zero said, almost groaning, he could just see the paperwork already.

"And?" Forte asked, brow arched. "Nikkoru, or Koru, as she likes to be called, was recently captured by the enemy, the Mavericks. Mial and Rave rescued her. Basically, the Maverick bastards were trying to make her into a reploid based on some old journal they found, supposively Dr. Wily's." Zero continued, perking their interest.

"Actually, I wouldn't doubt that. The old man was pretty crazy." Forte said, grinning. "Anyways." Zero continued, scowling. "She's pretty much half and half now. The techs on floor 13, it seems, tried to pretty much take her apart to see how they did it." Zero finished, shrugging.

"So that's why X is so worried about her? Because she's under his command?" Blues asked, grinning slightly. "Hell no." Zero said, smirking mischeviously. "X and Koru have some sort of thing going on." Zero said, making Roll look at him with interest.

"They may have everyone else fooled, but i've been around X the longest. I probably know him better than he knows himself. I think he loves her. And from what Ansatsu tells me, she loves him too." Zero said, shrugging.

"Heh, actually, Ansatsu's told me that Koru was in love with X since she was a child, and that X was the reason she took up arms and began to fight the good fight, so to speak. Or one of the reasons anyways." Zero said, grinning, making Blues smirk while Forte rolled his eyes, and Roll giggled.

By the time Zero had returned to base, Blues and the others behind him, they were able to catch the end of X's...lecture..Well, Lecture was probably the nicest term, as X held a furious look on his face, and had the human scientists cringing away from him as best they could.

"**AND AFTER I TOLD YOU 'NO', YOU STILL DO IT! THERE ARE REGULATIONS FOR A REASON! MISS ZARA IS PART OF **_**MY**_** UNIT, AND NO ONE, OTHER THAN SIGNAS, HAS AUTHORITY TO OVER-RIDE WHAT I SAY FOR MY UNIT MEMBERS. AND SIGNAS WAS **_**AGAINST**_** THE PROCESS AS WELL! SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!?**" X roared at the humans, making Zero blink.

"Woah, never seen X so..pissed off before.." Zero said, grinning slightly. "It was for the good of science!" A scientist, named Kyle said, before wilting under the intense glare of X. "That's not right! She's still human, you know!" - "Yeah!" - "How could you?!" Various members of X's unit shouted at the scientists, looking almost as mad as X.

Signas stood off to the side, arms crossed, and an unpleasant look on his face, Satire by him, clipboard in hand as she wrote on it, pausing every once in a while when Signas said something to her, low enough to where no one else could hear.

He glanced over at Ansatsu, who was cradling a trembling Nikkoru in his arms, her normally energetic and bright green eyes looking hollow. "Ansatsu, take her to Lifesaver." Signas said, making him nod stiffly and picking her up bridal style, her arms clenching around his neck instinctively with a hollow sounding whimper of "Oniisan.." as she was carried out of the room.

"X, you and your unit need to go blow off some steam." Signas said, making X nod, walking out the door, his unit after him, all shooting foul looks at the scientists as they headed for the training sims. Signas paused, looking at Zero and the others with a quirked brow, motioning for them to leave as he turned to the scientists.

Zero refrained from snickering as he left, Forte and the rest right behind him. "Man, X was kinda..scary.." Roll said, before giggling slightly. "Oh man, Shi is going to have a field day with those guys." Zero said, snickering finally. "Wait, Shi?" Blues suddenly asked, looking sharply at Zero.

"Yeah, she's head of the humans in the base. She does all of the human recruiting. No one really knows much about her, or where she's from though. Her slogan is something like 'Humans should stand and fight, lest they surrender to the everlasting light.' or something like that." Zero said with a shrug.

"Damn Blues, sounds like your girlfriend is still alive." Forte said, grinning at Blues, who scowled. "Shut up. She wasn't my girlfriend." Blues retorted, though a faint blush was visible on what little of his face they could see.

)( End Chapter )(

Another chapter of THE done! I think i'm actually getting around to the end of it. Maybe, I won't know for sure untill I actually finish the story. Most of this is based off of various RolePlaying with friends.

I _somwhat_ run a MegaManX based RPG, where most of the old RockMan characters, like the ones mentioned in this chapter, are/were redesigned/upgraded and walk the world of MMX. Anyways, if you've read this, you should give me a review on what you thought of this chapter and/or the story so far.


End file.
